The Killing Moon
by Psyc0gurl0
Summary: LoVe! Preseries/Season 1. What if instead of Logan kissing Yolanda before everything went to hell he and Veronica kissed? How does that effect everything? Does Lilly live? Will Veronica become who she's supposed to be? And will LoVe end up together?
1. Chapter 1: Kiss Me Deadly

**Title:** The Killing Moon

**Disclaimer**: Alas nothing belongs to me. If they did I'd be able to afford my new car, oh yeah and i'd be way wittier. Plus there would be more vmars in this world and more LoVe.

**Summary**: What if instead of Logan kissing Yolanda before everything went to hell he and Veronica kissed?

**Author's Note:** So I'm almost done with _Of Bloodshed, Babies, and Epic LoVe _and _Bondopoulos_ and I will be uploading our new dark story soon, but I wanted to write a Season 1 story because if you guys haven't figured out by now I'm overly in love with Season 1. The hate, the angst, the sexual tension between LoVe is too much to bare. So I wrote this. I don't know how long it'll be or whether anyway will even read it, but it's been fun to write and I promise it won't get in the way of OBBEL's ending, the sequel, or Bondo's and mine's project. It's probably the worst time to be starting a new story with finals etc, but I've always liked a good challenge and I couldn't write my paper on Native Americans so I took a break and came out with this. So enjoy! Let me know if I should continue or not. Title is also taken from Echo and the Bunnymen and the Chapter title is by Lita Ford

**Chapter 1: Kiss Me Deadly**

_Fate_  
><em> Up against your will<em>  
><em> Through the thick and thin<em>  
><em> He will wait until<em>  
><em> You give yourself to him<em>

_ In starlit nights I saw you_  
><em> So cruelly you kissed me<em>  
><em> Your lips a magic world<em>  
><em> Your sky all hung with jewels<em>  
><em> The killing moon<em>  
><em> Will come too soon<em>

_Killing Moon By Echo and the Bunnymen_

* * *

><p>"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Yolanda asked nervously as Veronica punched in the password to open the gate that led up to the Echolls estate.<p>

"Positive. I told Logan we'd come." Veronica said simply.

"But won't Lilly get mad?"

"What would she be mad about?" Veronica asked. She was confused wondering why Lilly would be angry that they were going to Logan's annual Parents-Are-Out-Of-Town party. They always went, but this year Lilly decided she had better things to do and ditched Veronica and Yolanda. Veronica had no problem attending Logan shin-dig, they were friends too. She maneuvered into a parking spot before turning off her new LeBaron she'd gotten a few weeks earlier as a belated birthday present from her parents.

"That we're going to Logan's party." Yolanda said hesitantly looking up at the big looming mansion in front of them.

"Lilly…Lilly is off being Lilly. I can't really explain it other then I think she broke up with him because she wanted to go to some other party. So I'm going to go in there and support my best friend with this party, since Lilly is being weird and Duncan is sick." Veronica explained.

"So Lilly just broke up with Logan so she didn't have to come to his party?" Yolanda asked bewildered.

Veronica bit her lip and then nodded begrudgingly. "Pretty much, and I know that paints Lilly badly, but you just have to know her."

Yolanda frowned, "doesn't it bother Logan that she treats him like that? I mean, if the love of my life broke up with me because he wanted to go screw other people I'd be pretty pissed."

"I didn't say anything about screwing other people." Veronica protested.

Yolanda raised an eyebrow at her. "What else do you think she's doing? I mean, I'm just saying when we were hanging out a few days ago I got the impression…" Yolanda trailed off and Veronica frowned trying to figure out what she was about to say.

"What? What impression did you get?" Veronica demanded to know.

"Just that she didn't love him as much as he loves her. How she talked about him…being possessive and always jealous I just kinda figured she was tired of him." Yolanda admitted.

Veronica's frown deepened and she sat back in her chair trying to comprehend what Yolanda was saying. Lilly did have a tendency to break up with Logan a lot, then go hook up with other guys, but Lilly wasn't intentionally hurting Logan…was she? And Logan allowed it anyway so what did that say about him? Then her mind went back to last night when they had their weekly sleepover. Lilly was going on about how possessive Logan was and how she actually was growing tired of being with him. She talked about other guys and Veronica had seen her flirting with Casey, Luke, and Sean at last weekend's party at Enbom's house. Sometimes Veronica even got the feeling that Lilly wasn't always so faithful to Logan either, she wondered if he knew. She wondered if she should tell him, but she had no proof other than a feeling. Then again could she really betray Lilly like that? Could she actually break Logan's heart? Could she really keep a secret from either of them? They were her best friends.

"You don't know what you're talking about. Lilly and Logan are just…they're Lilly and Logan." Veronica said masking how unsure she felt with a smile at Yolanda.

Yolanda shrugged and the two of them finally got out of the car and went into the overcrowded mansion. They moved their way through the rooms and bodies until they finally came to the kitchen both of them grabbing a mixed drink from the counter.

Veronica and Yolanda talked to a few of the 09ers, but Veronica was really scanning the crowd for Logan. She wanted to make sure he wasn't his usual drunken self, or at the very least wasn't too upset about the newest chapter in the Lilly-Logan saga. She saw a green shirt in the distance and her stomach dropped anxiously with the knowledge that Logan was approaching.

"Ronnie!" Logan exclaimed easily picking her out in the crowd and coming over to her. He whisked her into a hug and she buried herself in his chest feeling the warmth in his embrace. She sighed wistfully and reluctantly pulled back trying hard not to think about how much she enjoyed being in Logan's arms.

Once upon a time before Duncan had asked her to last year's Eclipse of the Heart Dance she had really liked Logan. She liked him to the point of secretly writing Mrs. Logan Echolls in her notebooks and her journal, but then Lilly found one of them and couldn't stop laughing at her. She told Veronica that it was never going to happen and that Logan saw her as just a friend since she'd never be his type. Veronica tried to ignore the pain the statement caused, but it was hard to do when all she'd thought of was being Logan's girlfriend. Soon after Lilly and Logan started hooking up and eventually dated, followed by Duncan asking her to the Eclipse of the Heart Dance, and her reluctant agreement. Although sometimes in the dead of night when she didn't feel as guilty about not day dreaming about her boyfriend, she thought of Logan and what things would be like if he'd asked her to the Eclipse of the Heart Dance instead of Duncan.

"Earth to Mars." Logan mocked and she snapped out of her daydream to glare playfully at him.

"What are you drinking?" he asked looking in her cup.

"Rum and coke." She said holding it up before going to take a drink.

"Don't drink that. Share with me. I have the good stuff." He whispered in her ear. She smiled and looked over at Yolanda, but found her talking to Enbom about music.

"Sure." Veronica said. He took her hand and began to pull her through the crowd easily maneuvering them between bodies until they were outside. The outdoor area was full with people making out and doing body shots off of Shelly and Madison. Since Lilly wasn't at the party the two cousins were the center of attention for once and were doing all they could to stay that way. Logan and Veronica shared a look at seeing Dick continuously mess up his body shot off Madison until she started yelling at him and they laughed together. They went towards the poolhouse, which was locked until Logan produced a key and pulled her inside. He shut the door and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Alone at last." He said smirking at her and grabbed a screwdriver to open the vent.

"It's your party, Logan, if you don't want people here tell them to leave." She stated sitting on the edge of the bed and watching as he took apart the vent. They had spent many nights in the pool house drinking and watching movies together, but tonight it felt different without the added bodies of Duncan and Lilly. "You learned that from Lilly." Veronica added smiling.

Logan snorted and grabbed something from the vent before returning it back to its original state.

"Lilly learned this from me." He said before going over to the liquor cabinet and coming out with a bottle of orange Patron.

"Fancy." She giggled scooting back on the bed and sitting against the pillows situated against the headboard.

Logan laughed and sat beside her pouring them two shots on the bedside table before passing her one.

"So where's Duncan?" he asked handing her a shot.

"He's sick."

"Lilly's not coming?" he asked a hopefully lilt in his voice.

She looked away Yolanda's words coming back to her. Instead of answering she raised the shot glass and cheersed him.

"To happiness." She said and he chuckled before they took their shots. She made a face, but gestured for him to pour another one.

"Logan—" she began, but cut herself off not sure what she was about to ask.

"Veronica." He said mimicking her.

She rolled her eyes and sat back further against the pillows. "Why do you stay with Lilly?"

She watched Logan tense at her question and he poured two shots.

"Why are you asking?"

"I'm curious."

"Did she say something to you?"

Veronica shook her head, "No, just…sometimes I see the way she treats you and I…I don't know. It's hard to explain."

He watched her quietly seeing the various emotions cross her face.

"Well she's hot for one, but…sometimes I don't remember why I stay with her either. Especially when she acts like she does now. She's been such a bitch lately." He admitted reaching for his shot glass.

"What do you mean?" Veronica asked knowing full well what he meant. Lilly had been extra bitchy. Ditching her tonight had been a good example. She had been more secretive too as if she were up to no good, which if Veronica had to bet, she was.

"Well she broke up with me for something stupid, and I know she did it so she didn't have to come tonight, then next week we'll be back together after she gets over fucking everyone in Neptune." He said bitterly.

Veronica frowned, "Logan, Lilly loves you."

"Yeah, just not like how I love her." He mumbled moving to cheers her again.

"What should we cheers to?" Veronica asked looking into Logan's deep chocolate eyes.

Logan smirked, "to friends."

Veronica grinned and they took their shots.

"I think she's seeing someone behind my back." He revealed.

Veronica gasped choking on her shot and he chortled at the amazed look on her face.

"Logan! She wouldn't! I mean I know—"

"Veronica, I know you like to think everyone lives happily ever after, but that's not reality. I know why Lilly breaks up with me. I know that she cheats on me with anything with a pulse. She's not subtle about it, maybe in the beginning she was, but now she's just… Sometimes I feel that it's habit that we get back together. She runs out of guys to fuck and I just can't imagine her not being in my life. She's like the sun that I revolve around. I don't know if I can live without her. Who else could handle my bullshit? I doubt you can understand." He said moving to pour another drink.

She stared at him feeling offended and then got off the bed needing to move around as the alcohol hit her system. "You know, just because you think I'm all innocent doesn't mean I actually am, Logan. I do understand what you're saying." She said hotly.

He chuckled mockingly and gave her a look. "You and innocent are synonymous. You've never done anything bad in your life, Ronnie, I mean, you and Duncan haven't even done the deed yet. You're as innocent as untouched white snow, Veronica."

She scowled and put her hands on her hips. "I am not! I'm getting drunk with you right now!"

"And you'll stay the night so you don't drive drunk."

"I've smoked pot with Lilly and you!"

"And you freaked out about it after thinking your dad was going to arrest you."

Veronica let out a frustrated noise and turned away from him.

"Face it, Ronnie, you're trusting, innocent, and pure. You aren't as broken as the rest of us." He said softly moving off the bed and coming to stand in front of her.

Veronica tilted her head up to regard him through bright blue angry eyes.

"I'm not that innocent, Logan, or pure." She snapped taking a step closer to him to try and intimidate him.

Logan laughed and shook his head, "yeah, ok, what's the worst thing you've ever done? And I can guarantee I've done a thousand things that are worse."

She glared up at him her mind trying to think of something really awful that she'd done, but all she could concentrate on were his lips being so close to hers. She tried to think of Duncan so that her desire to not close the few inches between them was deterred, but nothing she seemed to be able to think of helped with not wanting to kiss Logan. She wanted to blame it on the alcohol, but one of the reasons she tried not to spend so much time alone with Logan was because her little crush wasn't exactly so little. So maybe she only dated Duncan out of habit too, he was a good boyfriend, she could tell herself she loved him. She was good at denying her feelings.

"So? What's your deep dark dirty secret?" he asked leaning in closer trying to see into her, beyond her stormy blue eyes and into her soul.

Without thinking about what she was doing she leaned up and gently pressed her lips to his. When she pulled back she blinked several times and shook her head slightly bewildered at what she'd just done. The consequences had yet to hit her, but she knew what she'd just done was bad.

She took a step away and moved to walk around him, but he grabbed her arm and pulled her back to him pressing his lips hard against hers. It was like the world ceased to exist and Veronica couldn't remember her name. She felt an unfamiliar heat rise within her. With no regrets she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. His tongue pressed at the seam of her lips and she opened them allowing him in. She felt the white hot passion flow through them and her stomach filled with butterflies as his tongue caressed hers. She felt a burning in her lungs and she knew air was becoming an issue, but the thought of separating from Logan was too awful to consider she might evaporate without him.

She pulled away reluctantly gasping for breath and she slowly looked into his eyes. He was staring down at her with an intensity she'd never seen before and suddenly the world came crashing down. What she had just done was really bad. She turned and ran. She felt completely ashamed and overwhelmed at what she'd just done.

She hurried through the party until she found Yolanda and asked if she could find her own way home. Enbom immediately agreed and Veronica disappeared into the night. Her heart was heavy with the consequences of her actions, but the one thing that she was absolutely sure of was that Logan was the best kisser ever.

(A/n: Continue or not to continue?)


	2. Chapter 2: Run Run Run

**Author's Note:** Wow! You guys are incredible! I never expected to get such a reaction for that one chapter, and I thank you guys profusely! THANK YOU! I'm sorry for the wait, I had to finish my semester. But now I'm done and so there will be more frequent updates! yay! On another note, I just want to let you guys know that after much deliberation this will be a very sexual tensiony LoVe story, so if you are ok with that read on! If you want them to bang each other's brains out this chapter, this will not be it. I want to emulate the sexual tension from S1, obviously not to the degree of planting bongs and smashing headlights, but I do want it to be there. I hope I do it justice, but we'll see. I just know the overall story of what is to come, but not all the tidbits, so I guess let's see where the story takes us. The Chapter title is by the Velvet Underground. Please review and enjoy!

**Thank you to: tigerlady1981, saderia, guest, irislim, .smith., ninahwhitlock, bethelove, marsfan1884, kmd0107, G, Guest, JoeCool, minimoon16, Guest, nuttynitnat83, The Scarlet Letter, poissonroxi, ViolaFaltiba, cantarams, Bondpoulos, Czomom, Guest, kerali, degfas, spiderwho, Guest, viki, Guest, Coolhan08, beelzeebub, lalacristina18, AngelPete87, Lunky, admonamlulu, Guest, cainc3, Guest, nikatsu, SLS13, Guest, Mirandaannw, Lady Mischief, Guest, NorCal91, irma66, & Guest!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2: Run Run Run**

Logan watched Veronica run away from him feeling a mixture of emotions. He was amazed, that was for sure. He would even use the word elated. He had only ever dreamed of Veronica kissing him and maybe he'd fantasized about doing a lot more. How could he not? She was blonde, petite, and had eyes that you could get lost in. If her looks didn't draw you in, then her personality did. She had a beautiful personality, full of life and vivaciousness. She didn't entice you with sin like Lilly did, but Veronica vibrated innocence and youth. She was everything he'd forgotten how to be, good, pure, wholesome.

He knew it was wrong, she was his best friend's girlfriend and his girlfriend's best friend, but sometimes she would look at him with those huge blue eyes and he felt himself drowning, never wanting to emerge.

He had never had a kiss like that. It was like catching a killer wave on a perfect day. The kiss was warm, sweet, and passionate yet despite her inexperience it was the best kiss he'd ever had. It was so Veronica and the taste that was left on his tongue was one of promises of the future and the sugary tang of marshmallows.

That was why when he finally came back to earth as she ran from him he knew he had to address this. Now, that he finally got her he had to figure out a way to keep her.

* * *

><p>Veronica spent the weekend worrying over what would happen on Monday with her best friends and her boyfriend. She knew no one had seen the kiss and most of the 09ers had been too busy to see her leave, but she still felt guilty. Maybe it was because she'd technically cheated on Duncan and Logan had technically cheated on Lilly. Maybe it was because she felt more in her one kiss with Logan than she'd ever felt with Duncan, even when he dared to enter the under the shirt territory. But she also knew it was wrong to lust after her best friend's boyfriend, and that's all she told herself. She told herself that it was just because Logan was hot. Really hot. She already had a nice, pleasant, perfect boyfriend. She didn't need Logan. She didn't need his sinful lips and his woodsy scent or his deep brown soulful eyes that continuously pulled her in.<p>

She felt guilty and her conscience was eating away at her.

"This is why we don't do bad things, Veronica. Good girls don't kiss bad boys." She mumbled to herself in the mirror right before school on Monday. She'd spent the weekend tired from lack of sleep because of what she had done. She didn't know if she should tell Lilly or Duncan. She didn't know if she should talk about it with Logan. She didn't know what to do and if there was one thing she hated, it was not knowing. She needed a plan.

The drive to school was short and uneventful, except for Veronica gearing herself up to face her friends. She sat in the parking lot staring at the other students going into the school, but she had yet to muster up the strength to get out of the car. She hated lying and she felt like a hypocrite for what she was about to do. On the other hand she already knew what Lilly would do if she ever found out. Veronica would find herself ostracized and hated. Lilly would deem her a pariah. Duncan would hate her. Logan wouldn't ever forgive her for losing him the love of his life. Logan…what did he even think about kissing her?

She frowned staring at the palm trees outside the school. Did Logan even want to kiss her? Or remember? Was he completely disgusted? Did you totally hate her?

She couldn't believe she had forgotten to analyze what Logan probably thought of the kiss. She'd spent the entire weekend worrying about what Duncan and Lilly would say that she forgot about how Logan felt. Her frown deepened and she felt sick to her stomach at how much she'd messed up her friendship with Logan. Not only that, but now she couldn't get the millions of irritating questions out of her mind since she was trying to figure out how Logan felt about the kiss.

He was probably freaked out and disgusted, she decided and with one more count down from ten she got out of the car to face the world.

She got half way across the parking lot before she was stopped by Lilly.

"Where have you been, loser?" she asked flipping her blonde hair and sashaying to Veronica's side.

"Uh…what?" Veronica asked taken aback by Lilly appearing from what seemed to be nowhere.

"You haven't answered any of my calls since Logan's party! Tell me the details! Was he totally miserable? Was he totally pissed? Come on, V! How as it?" Lilly asked looping her arm through Veronica's and dragging her to the school. Veronica was silent trying to find words to Lilly's questions. There were so many she didn't want to answer, but she knew Lilly wouldn't leave it alone.

"And tell me if he hooked up with anyone." She added an angry look in her eye.

"Aren't you guys off again?" Veronica asked finally speaking.

"Who knows! He called me this weekend. I didn't pick up though. So answer the question."

"Which one?"

"How was Logan's party?"

"Fine."

"Was it the same as every other one of his parties? Everyone getting wasted and doing shots off unwilling girls."

"Madison and Shelly were pretty willing."

"As am I. Figures. When I'm there the party is always better. Do you want to hear what I did this weekend?" Lilly asked in excitement.

"You don't want to hear anything else about Logan's party?" Veronica asked surprised.

"What else would I want to know? He didn't make out with anyone, right? I mean, Logan's all into fidelity so I doubt it." Lilly said flipping her hair as they finally came to the entrance of the school. She sauntered down the hallway with Veronica onestep behind her feeling like she was about to throw up. Now, would be the prime time to tell Lilly about what happened, but she couldn't get the words out.

"Well—" Veronica began stopping at Lilly's locker first.

At Veronica's hesitation Lilly's head whipped to look at her and she gave her a hard look.

"What are you saying Veronica? Did Logan hook up with someone?" she snarled and Veronica took a step back at the anger Lilly was showing.

"I mean you guys are broken up. What's the big deal?" she said watching Lilly bite her lip and turn back to her locker mirror.

"Nothing, just…I mean I don't care. It's Logan. He'll come crawling back to me like every other time. Listen, I have to go do something, but I'll see you at lunch." Lilly said grinning at her and then closing her locker.

Veronica watched her walk down the hall as if she were auditioning for America's Next Top Model. Veronica sighed and turned to go to her own locker. She had just finished getting her books from her locker when she turned around seeing Duncan out of the corner of her eye. She opened her mouth to say something and she saw him look right at her, but instead of stopping to say 'hi' he continued walking. She blinked and frowned wondering if maybe she'd imagine him seeing her, but she knew she had. Logan had been trailing after him and had sent her a strange look. She wondered if Logan had gotten to Duncan before she could and she scowled at the thought.

By lunchtime Veronica knew there was something up with Duncan. He hadn't talked to her in the math class they shared and when she got to the lunch table he was nowhere in sight. She sat beside Lilly who was talking animatedly to Luke and Sean.

"Hey girlie." Lilly said smiling at her and then shoving over the salad she'd gotten from Chop It.

"Hey." Veronica said opening the container and beginning to pick at the salad.

"I got your favorite, what's wrong?" Lilly asked sipping her diet coke.

"Just…Duncan." She admittedly feeling like a hypocrite for being upset that her boyfriend wasn't talking to her when she'd kissed someone else.

"Oh. Yeah, he's been weird all weekend. I think he's still sick." Lilly said dismissively.

"Should I be worried?" Veronica asked quietly.

Lilly shook her head adamantly.

"No! You and Duncan are like made for each other, Veronica!" Lilly gushed and then her face turned dark. Veronica followed her eyes and saw Logan approaching. Her stomach swooped as his eyes found hers and she knew she was probably blushing as her mind drifted to Saturday.

"I'm going to freshen up." Lilly announced and then made a gesture for the other girls to get up. When Veronica didn't Lilly made a loud annoyed noise.

"I'm going to wait for Duncan." Veronica said eyeing the army of 09er girls behind Lilly.

Lilly rolled her eyes, but smiled neither the less. "Whatever, see you later, V." she said reaching forward for a hug.

"Don't worry." Lilly whispered before pulling away and then heading towards the bathrooms with the other's following like sheep.

Veronica turned back to her salad and pushed away the container. She looked up sensing eyes on her and she smiled slightly at Logan sliding into the seat Lilly vacated. He set down a pizza and grinned at how the smile got wider.

"I come baring gifts." He said opening the box so the smell wafted towards her.

Her mouth watered and she looked up at him with a thankful smile. "Thanks." She said reaching for a piece.

"I think we should talk." Logan said quietly leaning in to her.

She pulled her hand back cursing herself for not thinking that he'd have strings attached to the food he presented her. Logan was always good at getting what he wanted.

"About what?" she asked looking up at him and gulping slightly at the look in his eyes.

The same intense look from Saturday graced his features and she hurriedly looked away.

"I think you know." He said edging the pizza box closer to her.

"Logan, I think we should just forget about it." She said looking around at the 09er boys who were talking loudly about the latest action movie. No one seemed to notice them, but she still didn't want to talk about this at school.

"Come on, Ronnie, you know we should talk. Are you going to tell Duncan?" he asked not looking at her.

"No."

She paused and took a deep breath. "Are you going to tell Lilly?" she asked glancing up at him.

"No."

She moved her head upwards and noticed that he moved his head downward. Her eyes glazed over staring at his lips and she thought of how they felt against hers on Saturday. She blinked and moved her eyes away from his plump mouth and instead tried to focus on his eyes, but they showed a hunger she had never seen before. The brown flickered with a desire and longing that she'd bet anything reflected in her own. She desperately wanted to close the remaining inches between them.

Suddenly a loud fart from Dick and then the followed laughter sent her back to reality. She shook her head and stood up from the table giving Logan a sad smile.

"There's nothing to talk about. It happened, let's just forget about it. No good will come of this Logan." She whispered before disappearing into the crowded quad. He watched her go feeling worse than any time Lilly had ever broken up with him.

* * *

><p>It was the end of the day before Veronica caught up to Duncan. He was standing outside the black SUV he shared with Lilly waiting for her to appear. Before he could vanish so he could continue avoiding her – because by now Veronica had figured it out, he was avoiding her – she cornered him against the car. She watched as his eyes darted all over the place and she wondered what Logan had told him to make him so shifty eyed.<p>

"Are you ok?" Veronica blurted out stepping to block his path of escape.

"Uh…yeah." He said staring at the ground.

"What's wrong, Duncan? Why are you being weird? Why are you avoiding me?" she demanded to know.

"Veronica, let's not do this now. I don't want to cause a scene." He said quietly finally looking up at her, but quickly looking away.

"What the hell, Duncan? What scene would you be referring to? Just tell me what's wrong! Did you break up and forget to tell me or something?" she asked meaning for it to be a joke, but when he looked at her and she saw the truth in his eyes she took a step back feeling like the air had been knocked out of her.

"You broke up with me and didn't tell me?" she snarled her eyes narrowing at him.

Duncan looked down at the ground and then off into the distance, anywhere to avoid looking at her.

"Yeah, sorry." He said moving to get into the car, but she stopped him with a hand on the door.

"Why?" she asked surprised by the anger in her voice.

"Did someone say something to you?" she asked her mind flashing to Logan and what he said to Duncan.

"What? No. Who would say anything about, what? Listen…it's really…just ask your mom. It has to do with our parents." He said begrudgingly.

"What does this have to do with my mom? What are you talking about, Duncan?" she demanded to know.

"Just…I don't want to do this here. I don't want to talk about this anymore." He said hurried moving to the door and trying to close the door. She moved her hand just in time, saving it from being smashed in the door.

She glared at Duncan through the glass of the car and turned, stalking away. She wasn't sure what to think at this point, but she did know where she could look to find out the truth. Or at least who she could ask for the truth.

(A/n: So what did you think? Chapter 3 will be up soon. Since school is adios till Jan I have tons of writing time! yay! Next up some Keith, Lianne, more Lilly, and of course LoVe sexual tension.)


	3. Chapter 3: The Truth Will Set you Free

**Author's Note:** This is what happens when I'm out of school. Lots of frequent updates. **Thank you so much for the reviews for the last chapter!** I'm glad you guys are liking it so far! It's really fun to write! This chapter's pretty depressing, but it'll get better. Please let me know what you guys think! Just remember nothing with LoVe is ever easy, so I hope you guys are ok with this chapter. If they took the easy smart way as _irma66_ pointed out it wouldn't be LoVe! I hope you guys like it!

**Thank you to: cainc3, hansongirl14, Guest, haveviolentends, nuttynitnat83, AngelPete87, Norcal91, LoVeForever14, Josielynn, dbsavmlvr, irma66, viki, tigerlady1981, nikatsu, Mirandaannw, chrisskarr, Guest, kmd0107, saderia, & kerali!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3 The Truth Will Set You Free**

The drive back home from school took way longer than Veronica would have liked. She was still fuming over Duncan dumping her and couldn't believe that he had the audacity to blame it on her mother.

A million different scenarios were running through her head as she drove. What could her mother have done to convince Duncan to break up with her? What did their relationship have to do with their parents?

On the other hand it, Veronica was a little concerned that she didn't find herself as upset about it as she would've thought. Yes, she was angry – but did she want to cry? No. Did she want to wallow in sadness? No. She wanted to find out the truth and to do that she was going to have to corner her mother.

The problem with that was her mother was hardly at home anymore and when she was she was usually glued to a bottle of vodka. Talking to her sober was going to be a lot more difficult than it should be.

Veronica pulled into her driveway in the pretty little neighborhood she'd lived in for her entire life, thus far. She sat in her car and looked to her right where her noisy neighbor old Mrs. Washington was watering her Petunias. Then she looked to her left where the neighborhood children were playing a game of baseball in the front yard. She smiled slightly at how innocent her street was and then she got out of the car preparing herself to face her mother.

Her mother hadn't always been like how she was now – Veronica couldn't bring herself to call her mother a drunk, even though that was what she was. Veronica remembered a time when she hide her drinking well and would ask her what boys she liked, if she wanted to help bake goodies or help with dinner, and what cute outfits she would wear for school. They had, had a good relationship once and then suddenly Lianne smelled of alcohol, argued about trivial things in a slurred voice, and said mean words that she'd later regret. Maybe Veronica had missed the memo and her mother had always been like that, she just didn't show it. Or maybe something had triggered her mother to turn into the stranger she had become. Veronica was just thankful for her father, even when he did have to work late.

"Mom, I'm home!" Veronica called out looking around the house to see if her mother was there.

She frowned and then saw the quickly scribbled note on the table. Some of the letters were crossing over the others and Veronica knew automatically that her mother had been drunk when she left the house. She sighed angrily and crumpled up the note before going to start on her homework.

She was halfway through her Geometry when she heard the front door open and slam. She hurried to see who it was half expecting her father, but instead she was greeted with the bloodshot eyes of her mother stumbling into the house.

"Ve-ron-ca." her mother slurred and Veronica gritted her teeth before approaching her. She put one arm around her waist and then she hobbled up the stairs to her parent's bedroom. Veronica set her down on the bed and went to take her shoes off when her mother flopped backwards and let out a loud cackle.

"Mom, you have to stop doing this." Veronica muttered untying her mother's shoes.

"Don't tell me what to do. I can do anything!" Lianne slurred looking at Veronica with glazed over eyes.

Veronica looked away and stood up from the bed. She put her hands on her hips and glared down at her mother.

"I need to ask you something." Veronica said watching her mother try and sit up, but all she managed to do was roll around and giggle.

"Mom, please, I need to talk to you." Veronica said gently taking her arm trying to keep her in one spot.

Lianne looked up at her and scowled, "What Veronica? What do you want? You always want something. Clothes, shoes, advice, just do it yourself." Lianne snarled.

Veronica bit the inside of her cheek so she wouldn't let the tears fall. She tried to tell herself that her mother wasn't in her right mind, but it was difficult to do when she continuously heard things like this from her own mother.

"Why did Duncan break up with me?" Veronica asked steeling herself for both the answer and for her mother's hurtful words.

Lianne snorted, "haven't you figured it out by now, Veronica?"

"Figured what out? What aren't you telling me?"

Lianne shook her head her eyes going in and out of focus. Finally she turned and looked her daughter in the eye. "You look so much like her, same long blonde hair. How do you not know?" she whispered reaching a hand out to touch her face.

Veronica took a step back the smell of alcohol making her gag. "Mom, please just tell me. Why did he break up with me?"

"I wanted to tell you before, but…you two should never had dated. So much like his father." Lianne muttered shaking her head back and forth slowly.

"Mom, please." Veronica said feeling tears prickle at her eyes. She couldn't take much more of her mother's cryptic mumblings.

"He's your brother, Veronica." Lianne whispered before closing her eyes not wanting to see the anguish on her daughter's face.

Before she could stop herself Veronica began to laugh at the absurdity of the statement. "My brother? If you knew he was my brother then why did you let me date him?" she asked incredulously.

Lianne sighed and shook her head, "you wouldn't understand."

"Mom, I need you to tell me what is going on. How can I be related to the Kanes? Was I adopted or something?" Veronica demanded to know.

"Jake and I…I love Jake." Lianne whispered and Veronica suddenly had the urge to get sick. She took a step back from her mother, her eyes subconsciously seeking out the pictures on the wall of their happy little family. She felt like everything was a lie seeing those pictures and how normal everything used to be. Were they ever happy? Were they even a real family? Her mother loved Jake? What about her dad? Did her dad know?

"Veronica, please understand all I have ever wanted to do was protect you." Lianne said reaching out for Veronica.

She shook her head a million thoughts and questions swirling around her brain, but the one thing she could only concentrate on were the lies. All of the lies she had been told for her entire life. Was anything true anymore? Did anyone ever tell her the truth? And she had made out with her own brother! She felt the bile crawl up her throat and she knew she had to get to the bathroom before she became sick.

"All you've ever done is look out for yourself. You've never cared about dad or me. Just…leave me alone." Veronica said quietly before rushing to the bathroom and emptying her already bare stomach.

She stayed in the bathroom for an indiscriminate amount of time. She felt disgusted, angry, and sad. She had heard the front door close and she assumed her mother had gone out to get drunker. It wasn't until there was a gentle knock on the door did Veronica finally move. She opened it a crack to see who it was and breathed a sigh of relief when she saw it was her father.

"What are you doing in there?" he asked as she finally emerged from the bathroom.

"Are you ok?" he asked noticing her pallid complexion.

She shook her head and moved in for a hug. He hugged her tightly to him and kissed her gently on the forehead.

"Veronica, what's wrong?" he asked feeling wet tears seep into his Sheriff uniform.

"Duncan broke up with me." She sobbed and she heard her dad sigh. "Because he's my brother." She sputtered out the last part trying to come to terms with it, but she still had trouble coping with it. She wondered if it would get better.

She felt her father's arms tighten around her and she felt them moving out of the hallway. He gently sat her down on the couch in the living room and waited until her tears subsided.

"Let's start again. First, Duncan broke up with you?" he asked wanting to clarify.

Veronica nodded, "He said I should talk to mom."

"And then what happened?"

"I talked to mom and she said…she said we were siblings." She said shuddering.

Keith was silent for awhile trying to figure out what to say next.

"Is it true?" she asked.

Keith ran a hand across his head and sat back in the couch. "I'd had my suspicions, but whether it's been proven by science? No. I never…Veronica it doesn't matter if I'm your father by blood or not. You're my baby girl and I love you. The only thing that would change would be that you could get some of the Kane inheritance and we could afford to pay for the fancy Ivy League school you deserve to be in. But even if you are biologically Jake's you're my daughter." He said running a hand through her blonde hair.

Veronica nodded feeling a little more calm by what her father said.

"What about mom?" she asked almost dreading the answer.

Keith sighed, "You're mother…she's been troubled for some time. Is she here?"

Veronica shook her head, "she left when I was in the bathroom."

"What did she tell you?"

Veronica looked away wondering if she should tell him about her mother's confession. "She just said that I was Duncan's sister." She said wishing she could tell her father that her mother loved another man, but she didn't want her dad to hurt anymore.

"Your mother had an affair with Jake right after Lilly was born, but I forgave her and we have been happily married since." He said leaving off how in the past few years there had not been a happy part to their marriage.

"How were you ok with that?" she asked bewildered.

"Because sometimes people deserve a second chance. I forgave her and she never did it again." He said hoping he wasn't lying to his daughter. She had gotten enough of that from one parent.

"We can get a test done if you'd like." He added watching her carefully.

She shook and stood up. "I'm actually going to go for a walk. I just…need to think." she said quietly.

Keith nodded, "alright, I'll start dinner and when you get home you can heat it up."

She went to the door, grabbed a sweater and keys.

"I love you, honey." He said and she smiled at him before closing the door.

She began to walk around her neighborhood until she got to the fancier 08 district. The houses were nice in this area, just not as nice as the 09er neighborhoods. She cut through some backyards and ended up on the beach the Fab Four had gone to just a few weeks ago for Homecoming. She sat down in the sand and pulled her knees up to her chest. She tried to just watch the ocean and block out all the thoughts floating through her head, but it was difficult to do when all she could think of was that everything she had known was a lie.

She was in the middle of going through how she would act around her mother the next time she saw her when she heard her name called out. She looked up half expecting to find her dad coming to find her and bring her dinner, but instead she saw Logan jogging across the beach towards her. She felt her stomach twist and the familiar butterfly feeling come up like every time she saw him.

"Ronnie, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at home studying or whatever good girls do?" he quipped sitting down beside her.

"Go away Logan." She said lowering her head so her hair became a shield from him seeing her red-rimmed eyes and downtrodden expression.

"As if I do anything people tell me." He scoffed moving closer to her. He tucked some of her hair behind her ear and she let out a shaky breath.

"What are you doing here?" she asked wanting to focus on something beside the life changing revelation she'd found out.

"My dad's home." He said simply and she nodded understanding immediately. She didn't know much about the infamous Aaron Echolls, but she did know that Logan preferred to be anywhere, but at his house when he was home. She'd only met him a few times and he seemed nice, but something about him made her uncomfortable. She also thought his movies were pretty awful and his acting wasn't anything to write home about. She'd told Logan once what she thought about his father and he practically suffocated her with bear-hugs.

"Why are you out here?" he asked.

"I needed to think." She said.

Logan nodded and they turned to the ocean watching the waves crash against the beach.

"You know, I haven't been able to stop thinking about our kiss." He admitted after sometime.

She ran a hand through her hair and let out a sardonic laugh. "Seriously, right now is so not the time."

"I'm just bringing it up because DK told me you guys broke up. I hope…I didn't tell him anything." He said quietly.

"I know." She responded thinking about their conversation on the quad earlier.

"I just want you to know that I…I wouldn't be opposed to maybe dating. I know it's all types of wrong right now with you and Duncan broken up, but I'm done with Lil—" he began.

"Logan, I don't want to talk about this right now." She snapped finally turning to him fully. He took in her red eyes, her blotchy complexion, and her defeated expression, he immediately assumed it was because of Duncan and he felt his heart sink like the Titanic after it hit the iceberg.

"Oh, I see." He said turning away and back towards the ocean.

"You're upset about Duncan and you don't need me getting in the way. It's ok, Veronica, just tell me you don't like me. I can take a hint." He said scornfully.

She grimaced and shook her head. "This isn't…I can't…yes, it's about Duncan, but it's not what you think."

"Oh you mean you aren't completely heartbroken after your love dumped you?" he snapped knowing he should leave while they still could salvage their friendship, but Logan was never one to do anything half way.

"Logan, it's not just about Duncan. It's…it's really complicated and I don't want to talk about it with you." she said in frustration.

"Of course not. I'm only one of your best friends. Why should you talk to your best friend about something that's bothering you? You love Duncan. I get it, whatever."

"No, that's not what I said. You're putting words into my mouth!" she snarled.

"Why did you kiss me?" he asked suddenly completely changing the subject.

She blinked trying to reel in her anger and switch to the next topic as quickly as Logan did.

"What?" she blurted out.

"Why did you kiss me at my party?" he asked looking her straight in the eye so he knew whether or not she was lying.

She tried to look away, but his hands moved quickly and planted themselves on her cheeks to make sure she looked at him.

"Because I wanted to." She admitted.

"And now it's just…done? You got your fill and now you don't want to explore what this could be?" he whispered willing her to tell him something good for a change. He was tired of feeling so let down by the people around him. Veronica had never let him down, but as he saw the wheels turning in her head he knew that the answer he was about to get wouldn't be the one he wanted to hear.

"We can't do this, Logan. It's not going to work. You love Lilly and I…" she trailed off shaking her head.

"Then tell me you didn't feel anything when we kissed. Tell me that you don't want to see where this goes. Tell me and I will leave you alone." He pleaded.

She bit the inside of her cheek to hold back the tears and forced herself to look into his eyes.

"I didn't. I only kissed you to see if it was as good as Lilly said." She whispered feeling her heart shatter at the hurt in his eyes. He dropped his hands from her face and she felt the cold air hit her cheeks. She gulped trying to stop the constricting of her throat and she dug her nails into her palm to hold back to tears, but if she didn't get out of there quick enough then she was going to begin crying in front of him and he'd know the truth.

"And what do you think?" he asked feeling the sudden need to drink his sorrows away because of her answer. He needed to get away now, but he wanted to finish out this conversation before he tried to forget it.

"I felt nothing." She whispered.

"You're a liar, Veronica Mars." He said finally standing up and walking away. She watched him stalk down the beach until he disappeared in his ugly yellow monstrosity.

When she went home later, she skipped dinner and went straight to bed, feeling sick at how she lied to the one person who'd never lied to her.

* * *

><p>The next morning Veronica got to school early. She knew that when Aaron was home from filming Logan tended to get there earlier and she had plans to talk to him. She'd spent another sleepless night agonizing over Logan and how to talk to him. This time she was going to make things right and tell him everything she should've said from the beginning.<p>

She got to school and saw that his car wasn't in the parking lot yet. She sat watching her fellow students walk past wondering if she should go wait by his locker when he pulled in blaring some obnoxious music. She got out of the car to approach him feeling like every step she took was like walking to her death.

When she was within five feet of the vehicle he opened the door and then went to the other side. She watched with wide eyes as her best friend emerged from the car. Logan spun Lilly around and pressed her into the yellow X-terra planting a large over the top kiss on her lips. Veronica stared at the two of them at a loss of what to say until they pulled apart and noticed her standing there. Lilly giggled in glee and Logan avoided her eyes.

"Veronica, my best friend in the whole world! And my boyfriend! What a way to stat a Tuesday." Lilly exclaimed looping an arm through Veronica's and letting Logan drape his arm around her shoulders.

Veronica tried to ignore his fingertips tickling the bare skin of her neck, but she couldn't help the feelings they triggered within her. Regret, sadness, longing, and anger. She couldn't believe that after everything Logan had said the night before that he'd go right back to Lilly. She wanted to scream at him and to demand an answer, but she knew that she'd come across as a hypocrite since he had tried to talk to her and she had lied and pushed him away.

Lilly chattered on as they approached the building and both Logan and Veronica strategically avoided looking at the other one. Once they got to the hallway where their lockers were Logan disappeared mumbling something about Duncan and the girls went to Lilly's locker.

"I told you he'd come back." Lilly said winking at her and for the first time ever Veronica wanted to slam her fist into her best friend's face.

She remembered for a brief moment the last time she'd wanted to relieve her anger on to Lilly. It that had been when Lilly had told her that Logan would never be interested in her. Veronica felt like she was fourteen years old again and Lilly was laughing at her for having a crush on the unattainable Logan Echolls. She hated Lilly for being right, but most of all she hated herself for pushing Logan away when all she wanted was to be with him.

(A/n: I know! They got back together, but no worries everything will work out. Please review! Next up will be lots of LoVe sexual tension! Promise.)


	4. Chapter 4: Nowhere Woman

**Author's note:** I know I'm sorry about last chapter! It was sad leaving you guys there. Here's the next chapter. I hope you guys like it! More tension will be on the way! And things will work out how it should, I promise! Thank you everyone fore reviewing even though it was a depressing and hard chapter! This one is slightly better! Please review!

**Thank you to: Vmars lover, Lunky, Bondopoulos (X2!), bethelove, JoeCool, AngelPete87, cainc3, LoveForever14, hansongirl14, viki, irma66, irislim, Guest, LovePjandBrucaslover, haveviolentends, kmd0107, nikatsu, dbsavmlr, kerali, saderia, tigerlady1981, NorCal91, JosieLynn, & nuttynitnat83!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4: Nowhere Woman**

It had been a week since Lilly and Logan had gotten back together, but every day that passed it became more and more excruciating. Veronica had tried to avoid them, but nothing seemed to work. Neptune's Golden Couple seemed to find her wherever she went. Even when she went to hide in the bathroom during lunch she always overheard someone talking about either Lilly or Logan or them together. The only thing that was more gossiped about than Logan and Lilly getting back together was Veronica and Duncan breaking up. People had been coming up to her all week and expressing their concerns for her well fair.

"Oh Veronica, I am just soooooo sorry that happened to you! Oh My God, like, do you think Duncan's ok? I mean I know he broke up with you, totally tragic, but like do you think he needs a shoulder to cry on? I'm totally there, as a friend of course I'd never do that to you." Shelly said to Veronica three days after Duncan and her had broken up.

Shelly had plastered on the sad, pitiful expression people looked at her with now while attempting to dig up dirt on what she could do to weasel her way into Duncan's heart. Veronica was tempted to respond with a barb, but instead she bit her tongue and responded accordingly.

Lilly, for her part didn't really notice that anything was wrong with her best friend. She went about in her own little world even after she had found out Duncan had broken up with Veronica. She had tried to do the customary gorge on chocolate, mani-pedi day, and bashing of all men, but Veronica had escaped with multiple excuses just so she didn't have to listen to Lilly turn the conversation to how GREAT the sex was with Logan.

Logan had done a stellar job of ignoring her. He barely said one word to her and that was only when Lilly was around. For the most part he seemed unable to talk to her whether it was because she had hurt her feelings or because he was afraid of Lilly finding out their little secret, Veronica had no idea. She didn't care either, or at least that's what she told herself.

For the last week Veronica had been living in a haze. After her mother had left that night after the Big Revelation she had yet to return. She'd called and left them a message about how she was staying at her friend's in Arizona, but other than that neither Keith or Veronica had heard from her. Veronica was ok with that as long as her mother came back and they could have a long conversation about the truth.

As for Logan, Veronica ignored him just as much as he ignored her. She refused to be anywhere near him alone or even when other people were around. When he came to their lunch table she found an excuse to leave. When Lilly wanted them to walk her into school she would mention how she had to talk to a teacher, or forgot something in her car. She did everything she could to escape Lilly and Logan, but she did nothing to avoid Duncan. She didn't have to. He was doing that all on his own.

It wasn't until the following weekend when Lilly called her up for their weekly sleepover did Veronica's response finally spark some anger and concern in Lilly.

"What do you mean you aren't coming?" Lilly snapped into the phone.

Veronica winced, "please I don't want to see Duncan. I'm still—"

"But we aren't staying here! Logan's parents are out of town for a movie première or something and he invited us over! Plus I invited a special guest for you tonight." Lilly sang into the phone.

Veronica scowled knowing full well that Logan probably didn't invite her over and Lilly was only extending the invitation. She wondered if Logan knew who the special guest was.

"Lilly…I doubt my dad—" Veronica began.

"Come on, Veronica! It'll be fun! And you haven't had fun in ages. Be at Logan's by seven." Lilly ordered before hanging up.

Veronica stared at the phone seriously contemplating not going, but she knew if she didn't she'd have to deal with the wraith of Lilly Kane. On the other hand if she did go she'd have to be in Logan's house all night with no escape with some stupid surprise guest.

She knew Lilly's plan. She wanted to hook up with Logan and would lead him away to a bedroom, so Veronica could attempt to get over Duncan with who ever Lilly deemed fit enough to be with Veronica. The thing was, Veronica didn't want anyone, except Logan and being around him after they had kissed, after they had exchanged words was not how she wanted to spend the night.

Now after everything that happened all she wanted was to fix things and be with him. She had woken up multiple times in the last week with dreams of him and that day on the beach. She wasn't sleeping, she could barely eat, and she had no one she could talk to. Her dad thought it was because of her mom and truthfully that was a factor, but really it came down to the guilt she felt over Logan.

She felt awful for lying to him, but she also was angry at him for getting back with Lilly after saying those things to her. She was annoyed he was ignoring her, but what else could he do? So they had kissed, it was amazing, but now he was back with Lilly and she had no one. Sometimes she'd catch herself watching him from afar willing him to look her way, but he never did. Instead he was locked to Lilly Kane's hip like property and she had to torture herself by watching them be together.

After much deliberation on the issue she figured that she might as well go. If she didn't Lilly would started to notice their odd behavior and she might start to question it. Then their secret would be out. Although if she did go she'd have to endure The Lilly and Logan Show and her already crushed heart was going to shatter even further.

Veronica rang the doorbell and held her bag filled with toiletries, clothes, and some books closer to her as if warding off evil, which in her mind Logan was.

"Finally! What took you so long? And tell me you brought a change of clothes." Lilly exclaimed staring down at her critically.

Veronica raised an eyebrow at her own apparel and tried not to cringe. She was dressed in a short silk robe with a martini glass in her hand.

"Sorry, Logan and I were christening the renovated movie theater." Lilly said with a wink.

Veronica felt the sudden urge to turn and run back to her car.

"Should I leave and come back then?" Veronica asked surprised at how stiff her voice sounded.

Lilly giggled and waved her in. "Of course not, silly! There's more than enough Logan to share."

Veronica let her drag her further into the house and she dumped her bag on the couch before flopping down beside it. A few moments later Logan joined them sans shirt. Veronica's eyes lingered on his well-defined chest eyeing the hint of a happy trail at the egde of his shorts he was wearing. She quickly looked away when he glanced at her and she focused on something that wouldn't make her panties wet. She missed him quickly looking over at Lilly who was at the bartending trolley making Veronica her own martini.

"So, how was your dad today?" Lilly asked handing her the glass.

Veronica promptly set it down not wanting to drink at the moment.

"I helped my dad out at the station." She said quietly.

"No word from your mom yet?" Lilly asked joining her on the other side of the couch.

Veronica was silent staring down at the glass coffee table. She could feel eyes on her and knew that both Logan and Lilly were watching her curiously.

"Where's your mom?" Logan asked breaking the silence.

"None of your business." Veronica snarled.

Logan's face curled up into a smirk and he leaned back against the couch. She could basically see him building the walls around himself and knew that tonight wasn't going to go down without some bloodshed spilled.

"I figured Lilly would've told you." Veronica added trying to soften her voice.

"We don't talk about you. We occupy our time in better ways." he said smirking at her.

She frowned and looked over at Lilly who was staring at a cuticle that seemed to be chipped. She got up suddenly and disappeared from the room no doubt getting a nail file.

"Like what? Following her around like a lost puppy?" Veronica snipped noticing that his smirk fell for a brief moment.

"No. I'd explain, but you're a virgin and have little experience with the male anatomy. Tell me, since Duncan dumped you who is going to want to sleep with you now? Not many people go after fridged bitches." Logan said smiling maliciously as he saw Veronica's jaw tighten.

"At least I have some dignity left, Logan. All you do is trail after Lilly like some errand boy. Tell me, I heard some rumors about her and a certain PCH biker. How do you feel about that? Still feel like getting back with her was best?" she said without thinking.

Logan glared at her and then suddenly got off the couch moving around the room like a predator stalking it's prey.

"You know, it must be really hard to be you, Veronica. Duncan left you. Your mom left you—"

"She didn't leave me! She's just…not here right now." Veronica protested.

"Whatever. She left you. All you do is lie to yourself, Ronnie. You say you want the truth, you want honestly, but at the end of the day all you have to keep you warm at night are the lies you tell yourself." He said coming to a stop right behind her.

She refused to twist herself around to look up at him as he loomed above her. She could feel his words cutting her and she felt stiff as a board because of his presence behind her. She heard him move and then a soft breath against her ear.

"I know you've been thinking of me, Veronica Mars. I can see it in your eyes." He whispered in her ear. His breath tickled her skin and she shivered involuntarily. She felt his hand ghost along the bare skin of her neck. The sensation made her close her eyes and she willed herself not to move again.

"Does that kiss still mean nothing to you?" he whispered in her other ear.

She bit her lip so she could concentrate on the pain so as to keep from twisting around and pressing her lips to his.

She opened her mouth to reply wanting to have the last word, but the door bell ran interrupting them.

"That's the special guest!" Lilly exclaimed coming back into the room in a cute mini skirt and a tight t-shirt. She cocked her head at Logan and nodded to the door.

"Go get it, lover." She commanded and Logan rolled his eyes, but did as he was told.

A few minutes later Casey Gant joined them and Veronica wanted to scream. Casey had been nice all the way until high school and then he claimed to have lost his virginity to his hot, older, babysitter. Since freshman year Casey enjoyed tormenting other students and sleeping with as many girls as possible. Veronica looked over at Lilly in horror, but she nodded her head subtly at him as if encouraging Veronica on.

"Hey guys. What's up?" Casey asked sliding onto the couch next to Veronica.

Veronica gritted her teeth when she saw him leer at her.

"Refreshment, Casey?" Lilly asked bouncing over to the trolley of drinks and began to mix one.

Casey nodded

"So, Veronica sorry to hear about you and Duncan. Just remember there are other guys out there." He said wrapping an arm around the back of the couch and scooting closer to her.

Veronica looked away at him and over to Logan who was leaning against the doorway taking in the situation with a calculated expression. She noticed that he was clenching and unclenching his jaw and his arms, which were crossed across his chest were tight showing off the sinews underneath the skin. She could tell that he was angry, but she didn't know why. He had Lilly after all.

"Yeah. It's been difficult." She said watching Logan scowl and then suddenly he left the room all together. She watched him go wishing she could disappear with him, even after his behavior she'd rather be with him instead, but Casey started to speak and she was too nice to ignore him.

Veronica listened with no interest as Casey went on about some crazy story that had happened earlier that day. She sat on the couch wondering where Logan went when he returned with a shirt and a solemn look. She watched him wonder over to Lilly on the other side of her and whisper in her ear making her giggle. She scowled seeing him flirt with her.

* * *

><p>The night progressed slowly as everyone except Veronica became drunker and drunker. She was seriously regretting deciding to come tonight, especially when as they played a game all she and Logan could stand to say to each other were snippy mean things. Finally Lilly threw her arms up and grabbed Veronica's arm. She pulled her into an empty guest room and fell onto the bed sloppily.<p>

"V-Ron-I-Ca! What the hell is going on? Did you and Logan have a fight or something? You guys are totally bringing the mood down. I'm trying to set you up with Casey!" Lilly slurred crossing her arms. She looked at her friend imploringly.

"I don't want to be with Casey!" Veronica said in annoyance not wanting to get into it with Lilly at the moment.

"Why not? He's so cute!"

"Because it's Casey!"

"Veronica, come on. It's not like you can be with Duncan! I mean – hello! Incest." Lilly said in disgust then she covered her mouth and giggled.

Veronica blinked at her best friend not able to comprehend what she'd just said.

"Did you – did you know?" Veronica whispered alarmed.

Lilly cackled and got off the bed to wrap her arms around Veronica. "Isn't it the best! We're sisters! And yeah – you and Duncan – gross, but that's why you can get with Casey! He's perfect for you!" Lilly said.

Veronica stepped out of her arms and went to the other side of the room. She felt her head spinning and a million questions hit her at once.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Veronica demanded to know.

Lilly shrugged and sighed heavily as if it were a burden to say. "I didn't know until after he broke up with you, but Veronica, this isn't anything to get angry about. I know it seems like the end of the world, but there are so many guys out there! Like come on! Everyone is replaceable." Lilly said moving towards her.

Veronica shook her head and ducked under her arm headed for the door. Before she could open it Lilly grabbed her shoulder and turned her around.

"Veronica, it's a delicious secret! Just embrace it!" Lilly said.

Veronica shook her head sadly and moved away from her to open the door. "Don't talk to me anymore." She said leaving the room and winding her way back through the mansion.

She passed the dining room where they had been playing and drinking, ignoring both Logan and Casey who were speaking loudly and drunkenly to each other. She got back to the living room where her stuff was and grabbed her bag before running out of the house and to her car. She drove as fast as she could back home, feeling for all intents and purposes like her life had fallen apart.

(A/n: So what did you think? More will be soon!)


	5. Chapter 5: Tears & Fears

**Author's Note:** Thank you everyone so much! I'm sorry that so many of you are so upset about the last chapter. That wasn't my intention, to get everyone so upset I mean. I just wanted to show Lilly how I see her, but she will get better. I also wanted to show Logan's more...obligatory Jackass side that we saw in the show. So I hope this chapter is better for you guys, and as mentioned previously, things will get better. Promise. I hope you guys like this chapter, and I am still debating the Weevil/Veronica friendship, but there will be more jealousy in the future. Thanks again! And another update will be soon I'm sure. Pelase review!

**Thank you to: cainc3, Vmars lover, nuttynitnat83, Godricsgrl98, LovePjandBrucasLover, hansongirl14, LoveForever14, Guest, smegol26, AngelPete87, irislim, admonamlulu(X3!), Bondoloupos, Lunky (x3!), Joseilynn, Guest, Bindie, Kerali, dbsavmlr, nikatsu, guest, norcal91, irma66, Mirandaannw!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 5: Tears and Fears**

"Hey Veronica! Veronica! Over here!" Lilly yelled across the quad to her ex-best friend.

Veronica ignored her and continued walking to the empty table in the middle of the quad. She had been sitting apart from the 09ers for three days now and Lilly still didn't seem to grasp why. Every day at lunch she'd come over and try to talk to Veronica or she'd yell across the Quad for her to come sit at her station beside her. Veronica ignored each of her attempts. Today was no different. She set her tray down on the table and then began to pick at today's mystery surprise.

She felt Lilly approach before she saw her and the shadow of her former best friend loomed over her.

"Veronica, I'm talking to you! Why have you been ignoring me?" Lilly demanded to know.

Veronica gritted her teeth and looked up at the Neptune Princess.

"You know why, Lilly! You knew about Duncan and…" she said looking over at the 09er table where Logan was laughing at something Dick had said. As if sensing her eyes on him Logan looked away from Dick and towards the table she was now calling her own. He quickly averted his eyes and continued to talk to his toadies. She frowned his words from the other night still haunting her.

After she had left Logan's that night she swore to herself she wasn't going to talk to any of the 09ers anymore. Duncan had been MIA lately. Obviously Lilly wasn't really her friend after everything she had said. After how Lilly had laughed and was delighted in the fact that Veronica's paternity was up in the air Veronica didn't really think Lilly cared about her the way a friend should. Veronica also feared that she had already damaged her relationship with Logan too much to be forgiven. So she shut herself out of the 09er clique.

Something a lot of people didn't know about Logan was that he was very sensitive. When he put himself out there, which wasn't often he didn't like being hurt and when he was hurt he lashed out in anger. She shouldn't be surprised by his behavior, but she was. Ever since she had denied her feelings for him and he'd gotten back with Lilly he had showed her a side of himself that she had only seen directed at others. He had never acted like a complete obligatory jackass to her and now that she'd seen this side she wondered if she was better off for lying. Granted, she did feel guilty for hurting him, but it was for the best – wasn't it? She wasn't so sure anymore.

"Come on, Veronica! We're sisters! Let's not fight." Lilly said sliding onto the bench across from her.

Veronica shook her head. "If you were really my sister, let alone my friend we wouldn't be having this conversation. I needed someone to help me through this and all you did was ignore the problem. You're wrapped up in your own stuff and that's fine, but when I need a friend you aren't there. I need a friend who is honest with me and doesn't mock my situation or call things that are totally messed up 'delicious.' I told you to leave me alone, please for once just do what someone asks of you." Veronica said quietly before getting up from the table and leaving the quad.

She went to sit in the library for the rest of her lunch period and then she went to her next class.

For the first time in a long time no one said anything to her. They treated her as if she were invisible and Veronica felt like a social pariah. When they were told to partner up no one would partner up with her, instead exiling her from their groups. She was beginning to wonder if anyone was really her friend if she wasn't involved with the 09ers.

She knew she was being gossiped about, how could she not? People stopped talking when she walked through the halls and glared at her. She knew word had gotten around that she and Lilly were no longer best friends.

Now other 09er girls were petitioning to get the position, but Lilly continued to try and repair what she had damaged. Veronica wasn't sure if she wanted to fix anything though. Lilly had done some bad things over the years, but this was the worst. Not for the first time she wondered why they were best friends.

She spent the rest of the week trying to ignore Lilly and then one day she stopped trying to talk to her. It had only taken her a week to finally understand that Veronica had no desire to be around her. Veronica was relieved and saddened by how easily Lilly had given up.

* * *

><p>Almost two weeks had gone by since Veronica had stopped being friends with Lilly. Everything with the 09ers had been going on normally as if Veronica had never existed or were friends with any of them less than a month ago.<p>

Veronica heard that Madison Sinclair had won over Lilly enough to be given the Best Friend title. Since that had happened people had started making snide comments to her and the previously invisible existence she had been living had turned into a mocking one with nasty comments. Veronica had even spied a few not so nice things written about her on the walls in the bathroom.

Lilly encouraged it, maybe because she was now angry with Veronica for deciding to end their friendship. Veronica wasn't sure, but it seemed to be the only explanation.

It was Friday and Veronica was thankful that she had two days out of this hell-hole. She was busy switching out her books for her last class when someone walked by her and she felt something pressed against her back. She frowned and reached back to feel a piece of paper there. Before she could take it off she felt the paper become detached from her back. She turned around to see who had removed the paper before she could and her eyes widened when she saw Logan standing behind her.

"This was stuck to your back." He said quietly handing her the sheet of paper.

Veronica smiled slightly feeling thankful that he had come to her rescue.

"I think it was that guy." He said nodding to the end of the hallway where one of the jocks was high-fiving their friends.

Veronica frowned and looked down to see what the jock had written. "Like it up the ass." She read and frowned. "That doesn't make sense."

"I think he forgot the 's.'" Logan said smirking.

"Good to know how well the public school system is working." She said bitterly stuffing the paper into her locker.

"Do you want me to get him back here? Maybe he can apologize." He said smirking at her.

Veronica smiled sadly. "I've seen your form of justice. I think I'll pass on the vengeance today. It is Friday, I'm feeling particular nice." She said glancing down at the end of the hall at the jock.

"Are you sure? I'm not feeling particularly nice today." He said quietly.

Her lips stretched into a genuine grin and she felt like she hadn't actually smiled in a long time. She missed Logan. She missed the happier days they had, had together. And she missed him making her smile.

"It's not your battle to fight, Logan."

"And it's yours? She's only angry because you're calling the shots. You know how she likes to be in charge."

"Yeah…I do. But it's not about her. It's about…" she trailed off with a sigh.

"Why are you so angry at her anyway?" he asked curiously.

Veronica looked away and grabbed her last book for her last period class.

"It's a long story and I don't want you getting in trouble for talking to me." She said softly.

Logan smirked, "I'm not afraid of the big bad wolf, Veronica, but if you don't want to tell me it's fine." he said taking a step back.

"It's not that I don't want to…" she said taking a deep breath. "It's just I don't know how to." She whispered.

He nodded and looked away down the hall. "If anyone else gives you any more problems, tell me. I can deal with it." He said.

She nodded, "Thanks, but really Logan, I'm fine." she lied.

"Well the offer still stands." He said before giving her one last smile and leaving her locker. She watched him go feeling kind of regretful for not having asked him to get revenge for her, but like she said it wasn't his battle to fight. She was a lone ranger in this war and she didn't need anyone helping her, especially not the enemy's boyfriend.

When she got home Veronica put the mail on the table and then went over to the message machine since it was blinking. She pressed the play button and blanched at what she heard.

_Veronica, Keith…I'm not sure how to say this, but I'm not coming home. I'm staying here for good. Please don't – don't try and talk me out of it. _

The message ended and Veronica stared at the machine not able to comprehend what her mother had just said. She wasn't coming home? Don't talk her out of it?

She was saddened that the first thing she felt was relief for not having to deal with her alcoholic mother, but this was also her mother. She took several deep breaths trying to calm herself, but she suddenly felt claustrophobic in her house.

She left the house quickly and went back to her car. She started the car wanting to find someone she could confide in, but all of her usual suspects she wasn't talking to. Even Yolanda hadn't talked to her. She had settled into her new position in the 09er world with ease and was currently talking to Enbom. She had given Veronica sympathetic looks, but as for talking to her – she hadn't made the attempt.

Veronica had no one and for the first time since they fought she wanted to call Lilly. She got her phone out and went to her number two, which Lilly still held in her phone. Her finger hovered above the call button. She briefly imagined how that conversation would go and she realized that all Lilly would do is tell her 'I told you so.' And she really didn't want that.

She backed the car out of the driveway without knowing where she was going and she drove to the beach without much thought. She parked in the lot and then wandered aimlessly onto the sand. No one was around except a few surfers in the water and she let the dam she had been holding in so long finally break. She buried her head in her legs and let the tears flow feeling completely broken. She had no best friend, no boyfriend, no mother, she felt lost and shattered.

The tears continued and she wrapped her arms around her legs trying to make herself appear as small as possible. She was so lost in her own world that she didn't hear the footsteps approaching her. She jumped about a mile when Logan put his hand on her shoulder.

"Veronica? Are you ok?" he asked sitting beside her.

She refused to look up not wanting him to see her tear stained face, but she also knew he must have heard her crying. She cursed internally for not having looked at the surfers more closely. She forgot that Logan sometimes went out with the guys after class on Fridays.

She slowly looked up and his eyes met hers the brown reflecting a variety of different emotions, but the one she held onto was the concern in them.

"My mom left." She whispered finally wincing at how raspy her voice was.

Logan let out a long sigh and moved closer to her. He had removed the upper part of his wet suit so his torso was naked and only slightly damp. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to him. She leaned her head on his shoulder and breathed in the salty smell of his skin.

"I thought she was just visiting a friend." He said softly thinking about the comment he'd made a few weeks ago about her mother leaving. He grimaced thinking of how the dig probably hurt her more now that she couldn't live in denial.

"Yeah, me too." She said quietly.

"It's not the end of the world, Veronica." He said running a hand through her hair.

She let out a bitter laugh and moved away. His arm dropped and where her skin had touched his felt cold without her warming it.

"You know, my life is such a mess right now. My mother left, Lilly and I are in a fight, and…" she trailed off and took a deep breath.

She looked up at him and searched his worried eyes. She saw concern for her, longing, and sadness and she knew she could trust him. Even though he hadn't been the nicest lately, he was still Logan underneath everything and she still cared deeply for him. No matter how much she tried to deny her feelings they were growing stronger by the day.

"My mother told me that – that my dad may not be my dad." She revealed.

Logan frowned, "what does that mean? Like you're adopted?"

"No like she had an affair." Veronica whispered. Despite talking to her dad about it and knowing the truth she still couldn't come to terms with it. Her dad was the only constant in her life and she loved him dearly. How could he not be her dad? The world just wouldn't be right if she were a Kane.

"Do you know who it might be?" he asked softly.

"Yeah…Jake Kane." She said looking him in the eye.

His eyes widened and he gapped at her. "Seriously?" he asked in shock.

She nodded, "Yeah…Duncan and Lilly might be my…" she chocked on the word 'siblings.'

"Holy shit." He said looking away from her and back to the ocean.

"Yeah."

"Is that why you and Duncan…?"

"Yeah."

"And Lilly knew?"

"Yeah. She called it a delicious secret."

"Jesus."

"I know."

They sat in silence for a minute both digesting the information.

"I'm sorry." Logan finally said looking down at her.

Veronica let out a bitter laugh, "me too."

"Does your dad know?" he asked.

She nodded, "yeah, but he maintains even if I'm not his by blood I'm still his, you know."

Logan nodded and felt a brief pang of jealousy thinking of his own parents. If Aaron found out Logan wasn't actually his he'd beat his mother into submission and then probably kill him.

"Are you going to get a test done?" he asked.

"My dad suggested it and I'm pretty sure he is, but I'm not ready to know." She admitted.

"That's understandable."

Veronica sighed and ran a hand under her eyes. "Everything is just so messed up right now."

"It's going to get better." Logan said.

"How?" she snapped.

Logan frowned taken aback by her tone. "Maybe you could start with setting things straight with Lilly. She's been going on about how angry she is at you, but I know she misses you. Even if you don't want to be friends with her anymore then try talking to her. You guys have been friends forever don't let her self-centeredness get in the way. At least tell her where you're coming from and if you don't want to be friends with her again that's your choice." He said.

"Lilly is just going to be Lilly. I'll have to bend over backwards to be friends with her again. Besides that's not the only reason I'm upset at her." She said softly looking up at him. Their eyes connected and they held each other's gaze for a beat longer than they probably should have. Veronica was the first to break their gaze.

"What's the other reason?" he boldly asked.

She smiled wistfully out at the ocean. She was quiet for a long time and Logan wondered if she'd ever answer.

"Why do you ask questions that you already know the answer to?" she said finally turning to him and giving him a significant look.

He smirked and shrugged, "so I can hear you say the answer."

They stared at each other for a moment and this time it was Logan to break their spell.

"I should go." She said.

He nodded, "yeah. I should get back." He said glancing over to where the two other surfers were floating in the water.

"Thanks." She said giving him a shy smile.

He shrugged, "it's what friends do."

He helped her up and the both brushed sand from their clothes. Logan went to zip his suit up, but stopped when Veronica threw her arms around him hugging him tightly to her. He was surprised and it took him a moment to hug her back.

"I'll see you later." She said stepping back.

He didn't know what to say as he watched her walk away. He wanted to tell her that everything would be fine and that he'd do whatever she asked to help her through this time, but the words never formed on his tongue. It wasn't until after she had driven away that he finally thought of something to say, but it was too late now.

(A/n: What did you guys think? Please review! More will be soon!)


	6. Chapter 6: Dirty Girl

**Author's Note:** Thank you everyone for the reviews for last chapter! You guys are awesome! So I thank you again! So I think this has been my fav chapter to write. Lilly is so fun to write, she's such a bitch. Just a forewarning, I might be making her a little more evil in this story than I was initially planning on. I was going to try to keep her in character, but she's a really good antagonist so I might go slightly OOC. Just a forewarning. I'm glad everyone liked their talk last chapter and how Logan's being sweet again. I always love writing the more sadistic side of him, but his sweet side is fun too. He's such a multi-dimensional character it's wonderful. I hope you guys like this chapter! Also OBBEL's sequel will be up probs next week. I'm having a difficult time starting it. Just wanted to let you guys know. Laslty, I came to a conclusion about Weevil/V friendship, you'll find out the decision next chapter!

**Thank you to: MarshmallowMore, unearthlyangel89, Bondopoulos, AngelPete87, JoeCool, amonamlulu, beelzeebub, Guest, Hansongirl14, nikatsu, cainc3, NorCal91, BlondeChix, Josielynn, LovePjandBrucaslover, Guest, irislim, viki, Guest, Guest, Tigerlady1981, kerali, kmd0107, irma66, & Mirandaannw!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 6 Dirty Girl**

Despite not wanting to see Lilly anymore or be around her, Veronica had continued to be on Pep Squad. It was her gym credit and she had to at least finish out the year on the Squad before she could quit. She didn't really talk to any of the other girls since they had been threatened by Lilly that if they did try and talk to her they would be alienated, like her. The only one brave enough to go against Lilly was Wanda Varner and Veronica was grateful for that.

Veronica had gotten really good at ignoring the other girls and just doing what she was told to by their Pep Coach. Lilly would utter mean words to her, but Veronica just ignore it and after awhile Lilly lost interest in baiting her.

Today was different though. The Pep Squad carwash was today and Veronica had to stay late so that she could help out. She had tried thinking of excuses to get out of it all week, but she had yet to think of a really good one.

The carwash started at 3 and Veronica was changed and ready to go by 3:05. She waited patiently for cars to turn up as Lilly snickered with the other members on the other side of the parking lot. Eventually more and more cars began to show up so Veronica didn't even notice anything else let alone Lilly's snide jibs.

Around four she noticed Lilly talking quietly to Madison. Veronica watched them laugh together and she felt a pain for a moment at what she used to have with Lilly. She looked away quickly before Lilly noticed.

"Hey Veronica." Lilly said suddenly appearing near her left elbow as Veronica scrubbed the hood of a car.

Veronica glanced at her and then away swiftly, trying to concentrate on something else.

"What do you want Lilly?" she asked.

"I was just wondering what you were doing this weekend. Logan's in Mexico and everyone else is busy. I was thinking maybe we could have some girl time." Lilly said smirking at her.

Veronica frowned and stopped pretending to wash the car in front of her. "Girl time? You do remember that I'm not talking to you, right?"

Lilly grinned, "we're sisters, V, come on. It'll be fun. I was invited to a totally awesome party I think—"

"Lilly, I don't want to go anywhere with you. I don't want to go to a party or talk about boys or do any of that. I just…I asked you to leave me alone." She said turning back to the car.

Lilly frowned, "you're seriously going to throw away ten years of friendship because I didn't tell you about our parents? I was going to just…when the time was right."

"Ok." Veronica said with a shrug.

Lilly gritted her teeth. "Why won't you talk to me? I'm sorry! Is that what you want to hear? I, Lilly Elizabeth Kane apologize to Veronica Elizabeth Mars." Lilly said grandly

Veronica shook her head, "it's not that simple. Listen, I understand you're sorry, I get that, but…" she trailed off seeing a yellow X-terra across the street.

Lilly rolled her eyes and sighed heavily. "Whatever. Call me when you remove that self-righteous stick out of your ass. I need my best friend, ok? I have a secret and it's a good one, but I have no one to tell so please just…forgive me." Lilly said her eyes flickering for the first time with an actual sadness Veronica had no idea she was capable of.

Veronica nodded, "I'll think about it."

"Great." Lilly squealed hugging her and then leaving without even noticing Logan parked across the street.

When Lilly had left Veronica told their coach she was done for the day and then she wandered over to Logan sitting in his car watching her with an unreadable expression.

Veronica tapped on the window and he unlocked the door so she could get in.

"What are you doing here?" Veronica asked quietly.

Since the day on the beach they hadn't seen much of each other. When they passed each other in the hall Logan gave her a comforting smile and she usually returned it. As for talking though, they had yet to and for the most part Veronica told herself that was ok. She wasn't ready to deal with Logan or the issues between them. She just wanted to continue to think everything was how it should be. But it really wasn't. She had no friends, her dad was working overtime at the station to make up for her mother's departure, and the issue of her paternity still hung between them.

"I was leaving you a letter." He admitted sheepishly.

She smiled despite herself and looked over at her car, which was parked two spots away.

"What does it say?" she asked curiously.

Logan smirked and leaned back in his seat. "Read it and find out."

"Is it going to say something I don't like?" she asked.

He shrugged, "what's something you don't like?"

"Something…kiss related perhaps." She said raising an eyebrow at him.

He sighed and looked away out the window. "It's a letter about all the things I want to tell you. Since you don't want to talk about it, I figured this was the best way."

"Logan…I told you we can't—"

"Yeah, yeah, I know, but seriously Veronica, please read it. I need you to read it." He said turning to her fully and taking her hands in his.

She looked deeply into his eyes and felt a sharp pain in her heart at the sadness that was in his eyes.

"How about you tell me what's in the letter. That way you can finally voice what you want to say to me. No more waiting. Here and now, let's do it." She said firmly as if she were gearing up for war.

He blushed and looked away. "You know, part of me writing the letter was also because it's hard to actually tell you some things."

"Like what?"

"Like…" he let out a breath and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Logan, come on. Tell me. I will sit here quietly and listen." She said making a zipping motion with her fingers across her lips.

Logan laughed watching her and then nodded. "I made a mistake, getting back with Lilly. It wasn't really about Lilly exactly. I was angry at you for how you reacted when we kissed and the things we said…I just want you to know that I…I really regret getting back with Lilly. I should've fought harder for you, I should've never pushed you. I shouldn't have said those things about your mom. The other day on the beach I felt finally like something clicked that was right, you know? When you told me that you didn't feel anything after we kissed I wasn't… I'm sorry I lashed out at you. I'm sorry I got back with Lilly, but she's all I know and she's easy. It just made sense at the time, but now…I'm not happy with her. I broke up with Lilly yesterday and it's over. We're done. Like officially done." He rambled.

Veronica felt elated at the news, but at the same time she wasn't sure how she should react.

"So what are you saying, Logan? You want to jump from Lilly to me?" she asked watching him carefully.

He met her eyes and gave her a meaningful look. "All I'm asking for is a chance, Veronica. I don't need an answer now, but just think about it? Please?"

She looked away him and she knew she should say no. If Lilly ever found out what happened between them she was dead, but she couldn't say no when Logan had his puppy eyes trained on her.

"Let me think about it." She said quietly before reaching for the door handle.

Logan nodded and watched as she slid out of the car.

"And I want to read your letter." She added smirking slightly.

He smiled, "I wouldn't expect anything less."

She was about to close the door when she realized something.

"Hey, aren't you supposed to be in Mexico?" she asked frowning.

Logan shrugged, "yeah I was with Dick and Beaver, but I decided to come home." He said.

She smiled, "I'll see you later."

Logan nodded and watched her go feeling for the first time in awhile that maybe some things would be ok.

* * *

><p>Lilly was lounging on the bed in the pool house waiting for Aaron to come in to join her. She was still wearing her Pep Squad uniform since she knew he found it to be a total turn on. She already knew what moves she would put on him to get him turned on to the point where he'd screw her into the bed. She grinned to herself thinking how delicious this particular secret was.<p>

Logan had broken up with her for some reason or another, she hadn't really been paying much attention only thanking God that he'd done it before she had a chance to. Granted, she was pissed that he got there before she could, but she'd make him suffer later. She toyed with the idea of revealing her little secrets to him. She knew how crazy he'd get if he found out she was fucking his father. That would teach him to call the shots in their relationship.

She had been fooling around with Aaron for awhile now and loved how naughty it made her feel. It had started innocently enough, or at least as innocent as sleeping with the married father of her boyfriend could be. She enjoyed the attention Aaron lavished on her and he was better in bed than Logan. What was there not to love? She wondered how long she could continue doing this for.

As she gazed around the pool house waiting for her lover she spotted a glint in the ceiling fan. She followed the wiring and pulled apart the entertainment system spying a TV where a live camera was hooked up to it. She tested out the camera and saw it was on much to her surprise. She giggled and shook her head glancing at the door.

"That dirty dog." She mumbled pressing play on the recorder to see who else Aaron had been doing.

The tape started up and her eyebrows rose when she saw not Aaron on the screen, but Logan and Veronica. They were dressed in nice clothes and there was a bottle on the bedside table behind them. She squinted wondering when this was.

_"Face it, Ronnie, you're trusting, innocent, and pure. You aren't as broken as the rest of us."_ Logan said and Lilly watched as he moved off the bed and came to stand in front of Veronica.

Lilly watched with intrigue as her best friend and ex interacted. She watched the way they looked at each other and she wondered why she had never noticed the chemistry between them. Logan would react and it seemed like Veronica would be pulled to him. She found it fascinating, but she was also jealous watching them. Logan had never looked at her like that or reacted to her like that. An unfamiliar burning started in the pit of her stomach as she continued to watch.

_"I'm not that innocent, Logan, or pure."_ Veronica said taking a step closer to him to try and intimidate him.

Lilly watched Logan laughed at Veronica. _"Yeah, ok, what's the worst thing you've ever done? And I can guarantee I've done a thousand things that are worse."_

Lilly observed as Veronica glared at Logan and she seemed to be considering something. Lilly wondered what Veronica was going to say or do. Whatever it was, Lilly knew Veronica rarely did anything bad in her entire life so it really couldn't be all that interesting to watch.

"_So? What's your deep dark dirty secret?"_ Logan asked and Lilly felt jealous at the leer and the leaning he was doing towards her best friend. She watched them gaze into each other's eyes and when their lips touched Lilly felt a rage rise within her that she'd never felt before. The burning increased and her vision became fuzzy around the edges. The kiss only lasted for a second and then Veronica moved away. Lilly was about to let out the breath she was holding, but then she nearly choked when Logan grabbed Veronica's arm and pulled her back to him. She growled seeing their tongues intertwine. Her hand reached forward on it's own volition and she pressed stop the image of Veronica and Logan kissing frozen on the screen. She stared at it for a minute before shutting the camera off, closing the doors, and then returning back to her position on the bed. A million thoughts were running through her head when Aaron entered a mega watt smile on his face.

"Lilly, are you ready for some fun?" he hissed seductively at her.

Lilly's lips stretched over her lips trying to smile as she watched him climb onto the bed beside her.

"You have no idea, lover." She purred pulling him forward as her mind began to plot her next move. She wasn't sure what she was going to do to Veronica and Logan for betraying her, but she knew she'd come up with something good.

(A/n: So what did you think? Please review! More soon!)


	7. Chapter 7: Tear You Apart

**Author's Note:** First I apologize for the long wait! I'm really sorry. Life has been BUSY. I guess it's the holiday season or soemthing, but it was taking me awhile to write. Plus I got homework assigned over winter break. I have to read pride and prejudice, which i don't mind, but hello who wants homework? Anyway second thank you everyone! I really appreciate the feedback! I'm glad you guys like the story! It's been fun to write, this chapter a bit difficult. But with your positive feedback it's really helped! So i really thank you! Third, so I think there will only be about 4-5 more chapters possibly 6. Lastly happy holidays! I hope you guys like the chapter! I'm pretty sure i'm getting sick and i have to work three straight days open to close so i'm hoping i'll have time to write. More will be soon!

**Thank you to: Selena91Lorena, rock-it 97, Guest, amandamary, Bonnie and Clyde fan 9-22-11, LoVeForever14, tigerlady1981, MarshmallowMore, spiderwho, AngelPete87, chrisskarr, admonamlulu, NorCal91, Guest, wolfe80, hansongirl14, Guest, Lunky, Bondopoulos, irislim, kmd0107, cainc3, Mirandaannw, dbsavmlvr, viki, LovePjandBrucasLover, kerali, Guest, & irma66! **

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 7:** **Tear You Apart**

_Dear Veronica,_

_ I'm not sure where to start, but I guess the best place would be to tell you that Lilly and I are no longer together. I didn't break up with her for you. I did it because it was the best thing for me. I wasn't happy with her, but I am happy with you. Believe it or not I don't care, but it's the truth. _

_I'm sorry about the day at the beach when I lashed out at you. I was angry about what you said after we kissed and I shouldn't have done what I did. I'm sorry for how I acted and how I got back together with Lilly. I am just really sorry. I know it doesn't make up for the things I've done, but I just want you to know that I am sorry._

_Do you remember that night when we were thirteen and Lilly convinced us all to camp out in the backyard? She didn't last the night, but the two of us did. It was one of the few times we were together just us. Duncan, I think was sick or something, but it was fun just the two of us. I think I realized then that you make me happier than Lilly ever did, but Lilly had mentioned you liked Duncan so I didn't make a move. I know things are different now and you probably want nothing to do with me, but I just need you to know that I want a chance. I made a mistake getting back with Lilly, but now I know what I really want. I want you. I want a chance to be with you and I know you don't want to hurt Lilly or Duncan even with the circumstances, but I think we should try._

_Always,_

_Logan_

After reading the letter Veronica tucked it securely in her desk in her room and went to bed with a smile on her face. She was willing to try for Logan. Come Monday morning she would tell him. She knew that things wouldn't be easy, but at least she would be happy with him because Logan made her happy too.

* * *

><p>Monday at school Logan was parking his car when a familiar blonde was standing by her large black SUV biting her lip. He sighed as he got out of the car hoping to God, that Lilly wasn't waiting for him, but when he emerged from the car and Lilly was immediately at his side he knew that luck was not on his side today.<p>

"What?" Logan snapped tightening his hold on his bag.

Lilly sighed dramatically and moved closer to him. "I have a problem." She stated.

"If it's red and itchy I think only a doctor can help you." Logan quipped.

Lilly rolled her eyes. "It's not that kind of problem. Besides if I did have a disease I know exactly who gave it to me." She gave him a pointed look and he rolled his eyes.

"Who? The pool boy?"

"I'm not talking about my sex life with you, Logan. I'm here for Veronica." Lilly stated trying to keep the smile off her face when she saw Logan stiffen and stop at the magic word.

"What about Veronica?" he asked looking down at Lilly with narrowed eyes.

Lilly looked away and around the parking lot spying the black LeBaron as it pulled into the lot.

"Is she ok?" Logan asked ripping Lilly's gaze away from the car.

"Yeah…well I mean…I need your help." She stuttered.

Logan frowned conflicted by Lilly stuttering. Lilly didn't stutter, she was confident and forthright, but she was never unsure and she definitely didn't stutter. Immediately he was put on alert wondering what her problem was for her to willingly come to him and be unsure about anything.

"If she doesn't want to be friends with you again that's on you. I'm staying out of the drama." Logan said eventually.

"Oh come on, Logan. You're the center of the drama. Just listen, so I was hanging with Shelly and Madison—"

"Were you practicing how to suck souls away from innocent victims? I saw Dick this weekend and he was looking a little green around the gills. "

"Logan! Be serious! This is Veronica! Veronica who is innocent and still a virgin."

Logan raised an eyebrow at her. "Why are you—?"

"I heard a rumor and I want to find out of it's true." Lilly said.

Logan bit the inside of his cheek and felt a wave of nervousness crash into him. Had Lilly found out about him and Veronica? If she had he knew he shouldn't care, but he did for Veronica's sake since he knew first hand out vicious Lilly could be.

"I heard she was seeing someone and I just…I want her to be careful." Lilly said quietly her eyes darting across the lot where Veronica was getting her things from the car.

"You want her to be careful? What's supposedly going to happen to her? She's a big girl, you know. She can take care of herself." Logan said rolling his eyes.

"But the person she's seeing is really…he has a bad reputation." Lilly said quietly.

Logan scowled feeling confused. His reputation wasn't that bad, sure he could be a jackass, but for the most part people liked him. He was the King of Neptune High and if people couldn't respect that then he'd show them, but for the most part he didn't do anything that wasn't warranted. He wondered why Lilly was so concerned for Veronica's well fair too when they hadn't talked in a few weeks and she had gone out of her way to mock her.

"What are you talking about?" Logan asked wondering why Lilly didn't just accuse him and Veronica of being together right then.

Just then he noticed Veronica leaving her car and coming across the parking lot. She was slowly nearing them a frown on her face when a tan bald headed leather wearing PCHer stopped her. Logan recognized the PCHer as the head of the gang, Weevil. He had been over to the house a few times to pick up his grandmother, but the most Logan had said to him was 'don't steal anything.'

Logan watched as Weevil started talking to her and Veronica stopped to listen to what he had to say. Logan couldn't help, but wonder what they were talking about. He felt the familiar jealous feeling rising in his chest at how close Weevil was to her. He took a step towards them, but felt Lilly's hand wrap around his arm trying to get his attention.

"Veronica is seeing a PCHer." Lilly said into his ear.

"What?" Logan asked tearing his eyes away from Veronica and looking at Lilly.

"Veronica is seeing the head PCHer, Weevil Navarro." Lilly said looking up at him with innocent eyes.

"What? Mrs. Navarro's grandson? No…that's…no. Veronica wouldn't do that. She's…she would've said something." Logan said shaking his head and looking back over at Veronica. As Lilly's words slowly penetrated his skull he refused to acknowledge them. Lilly was wrong. She had to be. Veronica would've said something to him. He had just seen her the Friday before and she had been into the idea of them trying out a relationship, hadn't she? He thought she'd been receptive, but seeing Weevil and her together now he wasn't so sure.

"I saw them at the beach this weekend, looking pretty cozy. I wanted to say something to her then, but she ran away when she saw me. I think she's embarrassed." Lilly whispered into his ear. She watched with glee as his jaw clenched as he watched them.

Weevil was close to her. His hand was on her shoulder and his head was a few inches from hers. Suddenly he took another step closer and Veronica was blocked by his body. His head leaned to the side and Logan swore they were kissing, from his angle they looked as if they were at least. His blood ran cold at the sight and he looked down at Lilly who had a curious look on her face.

"I want someone to talk to her. I don't think she should be with such a dangerous guy. Especially after Duncan, I mean I know she probably is just trying to get over Duncan and move on, but I've heard the PCHers just use girls and even if Veronica and I are on bad terms I think we should do something." Lilly rambled watching Logan carefully.

Logan for his part wasn't paying attention to anything she was saying and was currently feeling as if his world was exploding. Veronica and Weevil?

His vision was blurring around the edges, his heart was hammering in his chest, and he felt sick to his stomach. He felt as if he was about to have a mental breakdown at watching Veronica and Weevil. He wasn't sure if he should stomp over there and rip her away from him or if he should take Lilly into the backseat of his car and fuck her until he could make Veronica feel as shitty as he did. He was leaning towards the former option when the bell rang and Weevil pulled away from Veronica and grinned at her.

Even from the distance Logan could see the lecherous look in his eyes. Logan felt his blood roaring in his ears and his hands turned into fists. He turned away before he could resort to violence knowing that the last thing he needed was a suspension especially with his dad home. He hurried into the building wondering what exactly was going on between Veronica and Weevil. He didn't want to believe what Lilly said was true, but the image he'd just seen was burned into his brain and the jealousy he felt was all too real.

* * *

><p>Veronica was really confused by the head PCHer Weevil. He had stopped her while she was walking towards the building to ask her some questions about homework for History, which seemed really out of character for him. First of all Veronica had never seen him in her History class and second she didn't even think he'd really ever care about History homework. He was part of a gang. From the rumors she heard he didn't seem like the type to care about homework, let alone ask her the school social pariah about it. What she found the oddest was how close he leaned in to talk to her. She wanted to step back, but she figured that stepping back showed weakness and if there was one thing she wasn't anymore it was weak. So she stood her ground and talked to Weevil about the History homework that was due today even if she didn't think he was listening. He nodded along and put his arm on her shoulder as if they were best friends. Again she didn't back down though, she wasn't going to show the PCHer that his close proximity freaked her out.<p>

Once he was done grilling her about the homework he began to ask her about Lilly and Veronica had to stop herself from rolling her eyes. Granted she had heard that Lilly and him had a thing going on, but since she wasn't friends with her she didn't really care.

Thankfully the bell rang and she had a chance to scurry out of there. It was then that she noticed that Logan had been standing beside Lilly and she felt her heart sink at the sight. She tried to keep in mind the letter, but she couldn't help but wonder whether they were getting back together. Again.

She walked across the parking lot and watched as Logan stalked into the building looking pissed off. She was so busy watching Logan she didn't notice Lilly saddle up beside her and loop an arm around her shoulder.

"Hey, best friend." Lilly said grinning at her.

Veronica frowned, "Not today Lilly. I'm—"

"I know, you're still mad at me. I got that when you didn't call me this weekend, but I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go to a party next weekend. It's in the desert. Costume rave party." Lilly said gleefully.

Veronica ducked out from under her arm and glared at her. "What's with you and Weevil?" she asked curiously ignoring Lilly's question.

Lilly's smile widened. "What do you mean?"

Veronica rolled her eyes all too familiar with Lilly's games. "He just came up to me asking me a bunch of questions about you. Are you guys a thing?"

Lilly smirked at her and shrugged. "So what about the desert?"

"What's going on with Weevil?"

The two stared at each other willing the other one to break first. The bell rang again signaling a warning to be in class and Lilly winked at her before disappearing into the school. Veronica watched her go with narrowed eyes feeling suspicious of her ex best friend's behavior. Regardless if they were friends or not Veronica knew her better than anyone and the glint she saw in Lilly's eyes signified she was up to something. Veronica was willing to bet that, that something was no good.

* * *

><p>Once Lilly left Veronica she went into the school and into the janitor's closest where she knew Weevil would be waiting. He was casually leaning against the wall and she landed a large smooch on his lips in greeting.<p>

"You're blonde friend is weird." Weevil said when they pulled apart.

"You did good though. Did she buy it?" Lilly asked curiously.

Weevil shrugged and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I don't know. I asked about some homework shit then you."

Lilly frowned, "I know she was asking what was going on between us."

"What'd you tell her?"

Lilly shrugged, "Nothing."

"Isn't she supposed to be your best friend?"

"Yeah. So what?"

"So why are you doing this? I know the white boy is your ex and everything, but do you still have feelings for him? Is that why you're doing this?" Weevil asked suspiciously.

Lilly laughed. "Of course not, lover."

"Then why? Why make Logan think Veronica and I are a thing? Why make Logan jealous?"

Lilly was quiet for a minute. "Because I don't want them together."

"Because you still have feelings for him?"

"Because he doesn't deserve her. Logan's…going to hurt her and I don't want to see her hurt. She's my best friend and I know it doesn't seem like what I'm doing is right, but she can't be with just anyone." Lilly said quietly.

She looked away from Weevil and concentrated on the mop behind him. What she told Weevil was true, but it wasn't the whole truth. She wasn't ready to face the whole truth as to why she didn't want them together yet. Granted, she didn't have feelings for Logan anymore, that ship had long since sailed, but there was something else she wasn't ready to analyze or admit yet. So the easiest way to explain why she was doing this was because she didn't want Veronica hurt, which was true just not the whole truth.

* * *

><p>Veronica had been trying to track down Logan all day. It was lunch-time before she finally saw him and when she did she felt an icy coldness in the pit of her belly. Logan was at his usual spot at the 09er table, but beside him sat Caitlyn Ford and they were closer than Veronica would really like them to be.<p>

She bit her lip trying to decide if she should go confront him or just ignore him and sit by herself at her usual table. She tried to explain away he was ignoring her and sitting with Caitlyn, but nothing she told herself helped. Eventually she decided to sit at her own table. Right as she sat down she watched Caitlyn lean into Logan and whisper into his ear, he smirked and they got up leaving the Quad together.

"What are you looking at?" Lilly asked sitting down across from her.

Veronica ripped her eyes from Logan and looked over at Lilly who grinned at her.

"Nothing." Veronica mumbled sipping on her water.

Lilly looked over to wear she saw Logan and Caitlyn walking across the Quad together and she made a disgusted noise.

"Ew. I can't believe he's hanging around Caitlyn Ford. She's such a skank." Lilly said rolling her eyes.

Veronica looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"I mean, he's totally slumming it, don't you think?" Lilly asked.

Veronica sighed, "what do you want, Lilly?"

"Just to chat. See if you changed your mind about the rave in the desert."

Veronica bit her lip and shrugged her eyes returning to where Logan had disappeared to.

"So what's going on with Logan and Caitlyn?" Veronica asked knowing as she asked it she would definitely regret it.

Lilly frowned, "who knows. I mean, I saw them earlier in the hall making out, but I figured he was just doing it to get a rise out of me. You know how he is. When I asked Madison she said they'd been hanging out all weekend, she said they're dating now or fooling around. Who knows with him. Anyway, so the desert?" Lilly asked hopefully.

Veronica felt a hot cord of anger coil around her stomach and the jealousy soon followed. She tightened her grip on the water bottle she had and she felt her stomach twist around in a sick feeling she knew all to well when she saw Logan with other girls.

"T-they're dating?" Veronica mumbled biting the inside of her cheek to keep the tears she wanted to shed in check. Why would Logan write her a letter and say what he said when he was just going to get with another bimbo? Why had Logan come to the car wash to talk to her when he was had been fooling around with Caitlyn Ford? She felt like she had after they kissed and he got back together with Lilly. She felt betrayed by him and angry that he spoke such caring words and turned his back on her so easily.

"I guess. I don't really care. Logan and I broke up and I'm totally done with that. Enough about Logan though what about us? I want us to be friends again and the perfect way to do it will be to go to this rave. There's no one I'd rather go with than you." Lilly said reaching across the table and taking Veronica's hand.

She looked down at their entangled fingers and the image of Logan and Caitlyn then Lilly and Logan came to mind.

"Sure. Sounds fun." She bit out knowing that at least for one night she wanted to pretend Logan Echolls didn't exist. She needed that at the very least.

(A/n: So what do you think? Happy holidays! More soon!)


	8. Chapter 8: Dance with the Devil

**Author's Note:** Here's a surprise update because come on, did you guys really think I'd leave you hanging on Christmas no less with a sad ending! I hope you guys like it! Thanks for all the feedback, reviews, likes, favs, and reading! You guys are awesome! Hope your holidays are awesome! Now I gotta go get ready for my own holiday festivities. Ps. For those of you who are waiting for OBBEL's sequel I'm hoping to get it up sometime soon. Anyway! Enjoy!

**Thank you to: haveviolentends, viki, MarshmallowMore, nuttinitnat83, Guest, mznaughty, AngelPete87, Guest, NorCal91, nikatsu, Guest, Guest, kerali, cantarams, hansongirl14, irma66, Bondopoulos, irislim, & wolfe80!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 8 Dance with the Devil**

The rave that Lilly was dragging Veronica to was out in the desert about three hours east of Neptune. Initially Veronica had her doubts about going especially when Lilly encouraged her to wear a short mini jean skirt and a black tank top. She scooped her long blonde hair into a ponytail, put on a bit of make up and she wore minimal jewelry.

She got ready at her own house instead of Lilly's like they used to. Lilly had complained about it, but Veronica was still a bit weary going with her into the desert to a rave when she had been so bitchy lately. She told herself she was trying to be friends with Lilly again, but in reality she just had to get out of Neptune and away from the drama with Logan.

Since Monday when she saw Logan and Caitlyn Ford leave together she had been studiously avoiding him, but she also hadn't seen them together again. Actually she hardly saw him and she was beginning to think Logan was avoiding her just as much the same as she was avoiding him. She wanted to talk to him about why he was seeing Caitlyn, but it was easier avoiding the issue at least for now. She wanted to confront him and give him a piece of her mind, but for all the days she was the newer stronger Veronica, when it came to Logan she still felt self conscious and unsure. She wondered if maybe he had only said those things to her because he actually was using her to get over Lilly. What if they were just words to him? Where were the actions he should be showing her to demonstrate that he cared and actually believe what he was saying? Before her break up with Duncan and all the lies she had been told she would've trusted Logan with everything, but now that the people she loved most had lied to her she wasn't sure whom to trust.

The drive out to the desert was filled with Lilly singing loudly to the radio and drinking from a flask filled with Tequila. Veronica for her part sat quietly in the passenger seat and wondered how stupid she was to have agreed to this. The usual easiness and fun she had with Lilly was absent and instead she felt like trying to be her friend again was a mistake. She knew Lilly better than anyone and she knew she was up to something, although she wasn't sure what it was.

The closer they got to the rave the louder the music was, the brighter the lights were. Lilly parked the car haphazardly and they walked towards the rave. Veronica was amazed at the number of people that were there with various costumes and masks on. She had opted not to dress up since Lilly had wanted to do a matching costume, like they would in the old days so Veronica opted against it. Lilly for her part dressed up like a fairy with large wings and tons of sparkles.

They made their way into the rave pushing through people and moving towards the bar. When they got there Lilly ordered them two rum and cokes and passed one to Veronica. Lilly took something out of her pocket and held it up for Veronica to see.

"You want some?" Lilly yelled over the music.

"What is it?" Veronica asked.

"Liquid X." she screamed.

Veronica shook her head immediately and Lilly rolled her eyes.

"Come on, Ve-Ron-I-Ca! It's just some Liquid X! Sean gave it to me." She said smirking.

"No thanks. That's all you." Veronica said sipping her rum and coke and watching as Lilly dramatically rolled her eyes before slipping it into her drink.

"Let's dance." Lilly yelled after taking a sip of her drink.

Veronica opened her mouth to say no, but then a song that they both used to listen to all the time came on. She reluctantly let Lilly drag her on to the dance floor and they began to swing their hips to the beat. Once Lilly got her out there Veronica stayed for a few songs and found that she was actually having fun. Until some guys that she didn't recognize surrounded them and Lilly began to flirt heavily with them. Veronica rolled her eyes and made her way to the bar to grab some water and try to get away from the tall tan blonde surfer guy that was leering at her. As she waited at the bar she felt eyes on her and when she looked up she saw Logan staring at her from across the bar. Her eyes widened as their gazes connected and she felt her stomach flip flop at the intense look Logan was giving her.

"Veronica, come on, these guys are cute." Lilly said grabbing her arm and pulling her away from the staring contest with Logan. Lilly immediately followed her gaze to Logan across the bar and she rolled her eyes and scowled.

"God, how pathetic. I can't believe he's here." Lilly said gripping Veronica's arm harder to pull her away.

"I think I'm actually going to go talk to him." Veronica said pulling away from Lilly.

"No! You can't!" Lilly said angrily.

Veronica frowned taken aback by her tone. She looked into Lilly's eyes and her frown deepened as the puzzle pieces began to be connected. She wondered why it took her so long to figure out.

"Why don't you want me to talk to Logan?" Veronica asked trying to remain calm.

Lilly scowled and crossed her arms over her chest looking like a petulant child.

"Because you're _my_ friend." She protested.

"No, try again. Why don't you want me to talk to him?" Veronica asked staring at her ex best friend.

"Because he's not good enough for you!" Lilly yelled the alcohol she consumed and the Liquid X she took making her tell the truth.

"You know…" Veronica said quietly their blue eyes linked on each other.

Lilly let out a loud choked laugh and shook her head. "Of course I know! I know everything and you, Veronica, need to stay away from Logan."

Something inside Veronica clicked and she grabbed Lilly's hand and dragged her across the rave and pushed her into the wall. Lilly giggled at Veronica's manhandling until Veronica gripped her shoulders and kept her in place against the wall. She needed a straight answer and she was tired of Lilly's games.

"What did you do?" Veronica yelled holding Lilly against the wall.

Lilly smirked, "I did the right thing. You can't be with Logan!"

"Why not? What did you say to him? What did you do?"

"Nothing. _I_ didn't do anything. I simply showed him how you _may_ be seeing the leader of the PCHers." Lilly taunted.

Veronica's grip loosened momentarily as the odd behavior of Weevil clicked into place. Logan hadn't talked to her since then. Now it made complete sense as to why. Lilly had asked Weevil to talk to her and as she did Lilly whispered lies into Logan's ear, just like she did with her. Caitlyn Ford and Logan were never a thing and if they were it was only by Lilly's doing. Lilly had set them both up.

Even though Lilly was taller than her Veronica felt taller than her at this moment. She was clearly seeing the Lilly she ignored for years and finally seeing the girl that was supposed to be her best friend. She wondered what had happened to make Lilly so vindictive.

"Why would you do that?" Veronica asked.

"Because if I didn't then you two would start dating!" Lilly said angrily.

"And you still love him?"

Lilly snorted and rolled her eyes.

"It's not about him, Veronica. I don't want him taking you away from me! With Duncan it was easy he didn't take you away. Duncan wouldn't have made you choose. Logan…you're going to fall in love with Logan. He's going to take you away from me and I…you're my best friend, my sister. You can't leave me." Lilly exclaimed.

Veronica stared at her for a minute and then took a step back her hands falling to her side.

"You already lost me." She said before turning and making her way through the crowd. She could hear Lilly yelling from behind her, but she didn't care she had to find Logan.

* * *

><p>She circled the rave a few times before she went outside to look for his car. She figured if she found his car that was evidence that he was still there. She found the yellow banana easy enough and then she moved to go back into the rave determined to find him this fourth time. As she made her way back towards the rave a tall figure stopped her and she went to move around them.<p>

"Hey, you're the girl from earlier right? With the blonde?"

Veronica squinted in the darkness trying to see who the person was and recognized him as the creepy lecherous blonde surfer from earlier. She rolled her eyes and continued to move around him not in the mood to be deterred from her mission of finding Logan.

"Hey, I was talking to you." the guy said grabbing her arm to stop her.

"And I don't want to talk to you." Veronica said yanking her arm from is grasp and continuing to the rave.

"Hey, don't be like that. Just…let's talk. You're pretty hot." He said moving to stand in front of her again.

"Wow, how original." She snipped glaring at him.

"Come on, baby, don't be like that. Let's get to know each other. I'm Austin. What's you're name?" he asked leering down at her.

Veronica gritted her teeth and looked around where she was hoping that she could find something else to distract the guy so she could get away.

"I'm not interested. I'm looking for my boyfriend." Veronica said annoyed that they were the only people around.

"I won't tell." He said taking a step into her personal space.

Veronica felt a momentary flare of nervous danger at his proximity to her and took a step back.

"I don't care." She said making a move to step around him and continue back to the rave.

"Come on, baby, monogamy doesn't mean anything anymore. I want to get to know you." he said grabbing her arm and pulling her towards him.

She pushed against him, but his grip was strong and she felt the fear of what could happen well inside her chest. He leaned down and with his other hand he gripped her face trying to keep her still so he could kiss her.

"Stop it!" she yelled trying to get away from him.

He smirked and tried to land a kiss to her lips, but was pulled away by his collar before he could.

"I think she said stop." A familiar voice said behind Austin.

Veronica scrambled back and looked over Austin's shoulder to see Logan holding him by the collar. Austin yanked back and made a fist with his hand as if he was going to punch Logan.

Logan smirked and beat him to it making sure to hit him square in the jaw. Austin stumbled back and Logan took that moment to grab Veronica's hand and lead them away. Instead of going back to the rave Logan led her over to his car needing a moment alone with her and wanting to make sure she was ok.

"What are you doing here?" she asked as they came to stop at his car.

Logan smirked and began to look her over for damage.

"I'm fine." she said hurriedly pulling on his hand to get him to look at her face and to stop looking her over for wounds.

"Dick dragged me here." Logan said with a shrug.

"Where's Dick?" she asked.

"Probably trying to charm some girl out of her panties. Are you ok? I saw that guy—"

"I'm fine." she said shortly leaning against his car.

They stared at each other before they opened their mouths at the same time.

"I'm sorry." They said in unison and both looked away bashfully.

"Lilly she…" Logan trailed off and ran a hand through his hair embarrassed by how easily he'd believed Lilly.

"I know, me too." Veronica said mirroring his embarrassment.

"It's just I was already kind of hesitant about all of this." Veronica said boldly.

"Why?" he asked curiously.

Veronica blushed and looked away. "I guess I wasn't sure what you could see in me. I mean, you dated Lilly and I'm—"

"You're incredible. Don't think that. I like you because you aren't anything like Lilly or anyone else. You're totally unique and I just…I'm sorry. This thing between us hasn't started off the best way." He said sheepishly.

Veronica smiled slightly and leaned in closer to me. "Between the two of us and then Lilly…it's a miracle we're even having this conversation."

Logan nodded a smirk dancing on his face.

"But I'm happy we are." She added softly.

"So what now?" he asked curiously.

"You're not dating Caitlyn Ford, right?" she asked warily.

Logan laughed, "no. That's not to say she didn't try. She's been all over me since Lilly and I became officially finished. We left the other day to get stoned. She was trying to win me over. She should know though that I like my blondes natural, petite, and with the scent of marshmallows and promises."

Veronica nodded and let out a breath she would never admit she was holding.

"What about you and Weevil?" he asked leaning closer to her.

Veronica mirrored Logan's laugh and she shook her head. "Weevil is all Lilly's. He was asking me about History homework and I'm pretty sure he's not in my class."

"We're idiots aren't we?"

"Only if we keep doing this. I saw we try for something real though." She said quietly.

"Are you sure you're reputation can take it? Dating such a bad boy, I mean." He said teasingly.

Veronica smiled and leaned up on her tip-toes pressing a soft, but firm kiss to his luscious lips.

"You aren't all bad, Logan, only when you're being an obligatory psychotic jackass, but the other ninety percent of the time you're pretty amazing." She said breaking away from him.

Logan smirked and leaned back down wanting a longer deeper kiss after all their time apart. They lips melded together and like the first time they felt the kiss through out their bodies. Veronica prodded the seam of his lips to open himself to her and their tongues became entangled. Her arms wrapped around his neck keeping him as close as she could to him and he tangled his hands in her hair craving the feel of her so near. They only came up when air became an issue.

"Are you sure about this?" she asked softly.

Logan nodded pressing his forehead against hers. "I've never been more sure of anything in my life." He said before pressing his lips to hers again. They stayed wrapped around each other until they decided to go back into the rave. It was just to two of them the rest of the night until Dick found them and wanted to go home due to having been slapped too many times.

Logan drove them home and dropped Dick off before going to Veronica's. They stayed in the car making out until the sun began to come up and reluctantly she went into the house feeling finally like things were going to be ok.

(A/n: what did you think? More will be soon!)


	9. Chapter 9: Videotapes & Visitors

**Author's Note:** Thank you so much for the reviews and for reading! You guys are awesome! So last chapter I combined a lot of what i wanted to do for the next few chapters, so sadly there's only one chapter left after this one. I covered all the things that I wanted to do, except for how V gets into detective work and that will be in the next chapter, but besides that I'm not sure what else I could include. If anyone wants to see anything else please let me know, but I think this fic is coming to a close. I hope everyone had a good holiday! I hope you like it! Please review!

**Thank you to: haveviolentends, delphine05, kmd0107, hansongirl14, nikatsu, spiderwho, Guest, AngelPete87, cainc3, amandamary, cantarams, LovePrandBrucasLover, irma66, Guest, MarshmallowMore, Guest, Bondopolous, NorCal91, Lunky, viki, Guest, kerali, saderia, & wolfe80! **

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 9 Videotapes and Visitors**

There was a loud knocking on the front door the next morning after the rave. Veronica initially thought it was part of her dream, but when the knocking continued and she had awoken she knew that she had to go answer it. Half-asleep she stumbled to the door and ripped it open revealing a pissed off Lilly on the other side.

She pushed past Veronica and stomped inside. Veronica rolled her eyes and followed her knowing that whatever Lilly had come to say wouldn't be good. Lilly stood in the middle of Veronica's living room with her hands on her hips and a glare in her eyes.

"What the hell happened last night?" Lilly snarled.

Veronica crossed her arms over her sleep shirt and kept her face calm and neutral. "I left."

"With Logan."

"Yeah, with Logan." Veronica said unable to keep the triumph from her voice.

"So are you and Logan like a thing now?" Lilly asked.

"Maybe, but that's between Logan and I." Veronica replied.

Lilly stared her down waiting for her to back off. When she didn't Lilly stalked up to stand right in front of her.

"Lilly, what do you want?" Veronica asked and she was surprised when Lilly took a step back. She watched as Lilly began to circle the room and then stop at the couch to sit down.

"I came…to apologize." She said with a heavy sigh.

Veronica waited for her to go on curious to hear what she had to say.

"When I found out about you and Logan I—"

"Who told you about Logan and I?" Veronica asked cutting her off.

Lilly's solemn expression turned to one of gleeful malice. "That's a secret I won't share, but I did find out and… Listen, I know you've had a crush on Logan for like ever, but please don't date him. For the sake of our friendship, don't." she pleaded.

Veronica shook her head. "You're un-fucking-believable! You dump Logan, but when he shows interest in me you manipulate us against each other, and then get Weevil to do your dirty work. You don't listen to me when I tell you I don't want to be friends with you. You are vindictive, malicious, and a liar! I don't want anything to do with you, ok? I like Logan. Logan and I are going to date and if you have a problem with it then fine, I don't care. I know you're jealous that Logan is into me but—" She said heatedly.

Lilly frowned, "I'm not jealous of you being with Logan. I'm jealous of Logan being with you. Veronica, I know I'm messed up, ok. I really know that, but you're the only person I have ever relied on. You're my best-friend, possibly my sister and I don't want Logan to take you from me. You're a unique person and I know that you'll get wrapped up with Logan and you won't have any time for me. I know I'm being selfish, but it's the truth. I want you all to myself."

Veronica ran a hand through her hair and tried to figure out what to say. "Logan and I are going to be together whether you like it or not. That's just how it is, Lilly. Maybe in the future I'll consider us being friends again, but right now I just…you need to leave me alone and get out of my house." She said firmly.

Lilly looked at her for a long minute before standing up.

"There's one last thing I came to give you." she said walking over to Veronica. She reached out and handed Veronica a cream colored envelope.

"I took the liberty of taking some of your DNA and my dad's to see if you really are a Kane." Lilly said softly.

Veronica's eyes shot up to hers and she gave her a hard look. "I don't want to know." She snapped.

"Well I do and I know you do too." Lilly said calmly.

Veronica glared at her and then ripped the envelope open. She scanned the first few lines of the letter and breathed a sigh of relief before thrusting the piece of paper at Lilly.

"We aren't sisters." Veronica revealed.

Lilly stared down at the piece of paper reading and re-reading what it said.

"But…then everything! Duncan broke up with you for nothing?" Lilly asked looking up at her.

Veronica sighed, "we were going to break up eventually anyway, Lilly. Duncan and I…we're too different."

Lilly frowned and then handed the piece of paper back to Veronica.

"Your dad will be happy." She mumbled before turning and leaving the house. Veronica watched her go and then went back into her room. She thought about the past few weeks and how much things had changed. She was both relieved and pained to finally learn the truth about her mother and Jake Kane, Logan, Lilly, Duncan, and everything else she had been blinded about. As much as she wanted to call Logan to tell him the good news she still needed time to digest the information and she knew the first person she should tell was her father.

* * *

><p>The next day Logan and Veronica were hanging out at her house when the doorbell rang. They both looked at each other unsure whether or not to open it, but when the bell continued to ring Veronica begrudgingly got up. She looked through the peephole and frowned seeing a nervous looking Duncan on the other side.<p>

"Who is it?" Logan asked from his position on the couch where they had been watching a movie.

"Duncan." Veronica said and then opened the door.

Duncan took a step into the house and then through his arms around Veronica making her stagger backwards.

"I am so sorry, Veronica." Duncan mumbled into her neck.

Veronica shuffled backwards and stared up at Duncan uncomfortably.

"Lilly told you."

"This morning."

"And you're apologizing for…what?" Veronica asked needing clarification because really there was a lot he should be apologizing for.

Duncan looked down, "I'm sorry we broke up."

"You broke up with me, Duncan, but…I think it was long overdue." Veronica said softly.

Duncan's head snapped up not noticing Logan glaring at him from his position on the couch.

"I'm sorry I hurt you." he began and Veronica glanced over at Logan. Duncan didn't notice and began to ramble on about how much he cared about her. She continued staring at Logan until Duncan realized she wasn't paying attention.

"Logan, what are you doing here?" Duncan asked confused.

"Well—" Logan started to say, but was cut off by Veronica.

"Logan is my boyfriend." Veronica said boldly.

Duncan blinked once and then let out a chuckle. "Boyfriend…but Veronica I love you."

Veronica shifted uncomfortably. "Duncan, a week ago you thought we were siblings. I don't think we can be anymore than friends." She admitted.

Duncan frowned and looked over at Logan and then back to Veronica. "So you're shacking up with my best friend and Lilly's ex?" he asked appalled.

Veronica sighed and looked over at Logan who seemed to be waiting for her answer. "Yeah, I guess I am."

Duncan sputtered making various angry sounds before finally turning around and leaving. Veronica watched him leave knowing he wasn't going to put up much of a fight anyway when he learned the truth. He did always stand ideally by.

Logan continued to watch Veronica waiting to see what she did next. She closed and locked the door behind Duncan followed by sitting beside him on the couch after pressing play on the DVD player. The Big Lebowski started up again, but Logan didn't take his eyes away from Veronica.

"So I'm your boyfriend now?" Logan asked smirking.

Veronica glanced at him and shrugged. "I guess."

"So this thing…it's official?" he asked uncharacteristically bashful.

She kept her eyes on the movie, but she couldn't help the smile that formed on her face.

"I guess." She said finally.

Logan's smirk widened and he wrapped an arm around her shoulders tugging her into his side. He kissed her on the forehead and turned back to the TV feeling an unfamiliar warmth rise within him at having her so close.

* * *

><p>A few weeks later Veronica was over at Logan's and they were making out in the pool house.<p>

The last few weeks together had been absolute bliss. Now that Veronica knew that Keith was actually her father she felt better than she had in awhile. She and Logan were happy. The only thing missing was her best friend, but Veronica wasn't in the least bit ready to talk with her. Veronica was still hurt over her manipulative behavior and the mocking she had done for the last month or so. Since they had found out that Veronica wasn't really a Kane Lilly nor Duncan had spoken to her, which was fine with Veronica.

"Earth to Mars." Logan said snapping her out of her reverie.

Veronica rolled her eyes and got off of Logan. "How original." She said looking up into the ceiling.

She frowned seeing something glint in the reflection. She looked over at Logan whose eyes were closed and he was trying to even out his breathing. She smiled slightly at how aroused he looked, but she was pretty sure she looked pretty much the same.

"Logan, what's in the ceiling?" she asked pointing to the glinting object.

He opened his eyes and followed her finger seeing the object as well.

"No idea." He mumbled and then rolled off the bed to follow the wiring. It went to the wall of books in front of them and when Logan moved the wall she gasped upon seeing the TV and camera hooked up. She realized with dread that they had just been being videotaped.

"Is this yours?" she asked in horror.

Logan turned and glared at her. "You really think I'd videotape you without you knowing? How sick do you think I am?" he asked incredulously.

"I didn't mean it like that! I'm just…this is creepy." She protested hoping that he wouldn't be totally offended by her question.

Logan scowled and turned back to the TV watching the onscreen Veronica.

"Was it rolling while we were making out?" she asked getting off the bed and coming up behind him.

Logan shrugged and pressed play to see. Immediately the TV changed images and they realized that Logan had pressed play for whatever video was already in the player. They watched with varying degrees of disgust and horror as a naked Aaron pounded into some unknown female.

"This is your dad's?" Veronica asked feel grossed out.

"Guess so." Logan mumbled feeling sick to his stomach at the image of his dad cheating on his mom.

"Your mom's ok with this?" Veronica gasped.

"That's not my mom." Logan muttered watching as the woman in question switched places with Aaron and a breathless Lilly came onto the screen. They both made appalled noises and quickly turned the TV off.

"What the fuck." Logan asked angrily looking over at the bed in aghast.

"Let's get out of here." Veronica said grabbing his arm and pulling him towards the door.

"Wait, hold on." Logan said pressing eject from the player and then opening another drawer. He saw even more tapes and he would bet his inheritance that most of them were with underage girls. He began to sift through the tapes seeing that each one was labeled with a date and a name. He grabbed the ones whose names were familiar and then shoved them into Veronica's purse that she had over her shoulder.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Getting leverage." He said casually putting everything back in order before they left the pool house. Veronica frowned, but didn't push him on the subject too disgusted to care at the current moment. She didn't know what bothered and sickened her more, knowing that Logan's father was a grade-A pervert or Lilly having sex with her boyfriend's father.

They rushed out of the pool house and towards Veronica's car both needing to get out of the house.

"Where should we go?" Veronica asked already half way down the driveway.

"Anywhere, but here." Logan mumbled running a hand across his face and wishing greatly that he could erase the image he'd seen.

Veronica reached a hand over to comfort him and gave him a reassuring smile.

"If we can get through what we've had to endure in the last few weeks I think we can get through this too." She said softly.

Logan nodded tightening his hold on her hand and wondered how he was ever going to look at his father or Lilly again. He was in shock after what he'd just seen, but he was absolutely sure that he'd never forgive either his father or Lilly again for betraying him. Sure he didn't love Lilly the way he'd thought he had, she had caused too much destruction for him to feel comfortable, but he was pretty sure they had been together when the movies were made and that was messed up. His father on the other hand was about to get his own version of payback and hopefully Logan wouldn't have to deal with him or his vicious reprimanding ever again.

"What are you going to do with the videos?" Veronica asked as she pulled into the beach parking lot.

"Show them to your dad." Logan said quietly glancing over at her.

Veronica nodded and reached across the space between them to close it. She wrapped her arms around his neck to bring him closer and they got lost in each other both needing the comfort the other would give. They knew that the next few months would be hard to get through, but as long as they had each other everything would be ok.

(A/n: So what did you think? Next chapter will be the wrap up.


	10. Chapter 10: Four Months Later

**Author's Note:** So this is the last chapter. I apologize for the long wait I had difficulty incorporating things and ending the amazing story! I want to say thank you to everyone reading, reviewing, following, and favoriting! This story wasn't going to be so long I just kinda wanted an inbetween project and you guys seemed to like it a lot so I'm glad to hear that! Anyway thanks again and I will be focusing more on _Ruined Lives, Responsibilities, and Epic Romance._ I hope you guys like the end! This is kinda a chapter plus Epilogue thing so...enjoy!

**Thank you to: Sunkissu9, irma66, Guest, cantarams, viki, nikatsu, hansongirl14, kmd0107, haveviolentends, MarshmallowMore, jcampbell943, cainc3, kerali, tigerlady1981, Bondopoulos, LovePJandBrucasLover, & AngelPete87!**

**Chapter 10 Four Months Later**

**Four Months Later**

"Veronica!" Logan called out walking into the Mars residence. His white button down shirt fell to mid-thigh and the sunglasses for his outfit sat on his head. He was glad it wasn't cold outside or else his pants-less outfit would be an issue.

"I'm almost ready!" Veronica called from her room upstairs.

Logan took a seat on the sofa and flipped on the TV making sure to skip the news since his father was the dominant subject these days especially with his trial coming up and the finalizing of his parents' divorce.

It took a few days, but eventually Veronica and Logan showed Keith the tapes. Keith was disgusted, but not as surprised as they thought he'd be upon seeing Aaron's discretions. After deliberating on how to proceed Keith eventually got a warrant to search the property and discovered even more tapes. Some of them were of underage girls and other of women who didn't know they were being videotaped. Lynn immediately got a lawyer and Keith arrested Aaron of statutory rape. The names were kept out of the press until evidence from the investigation leaked and Lilly and other women's names were exposed causing Neptune High to turn into a Paparazzi circus.

"Ready." Veronica said coming out of her bedroom wearing a tight black dressed. Her newly shortened hair was crimped with a black headband around it.

Logan let out a low wolf whistle and got off the couch so he could get a better look at his girlfriend looking so hot in the short black dress, fishnets, and little boots.

She rolled her eyes at him, but posed dutifully so he could see her in all her Vanilla Whore Barbie glory.

"You look hot." He said leaning down and kissing her hard on the lips.

She grinned and responded eagerly. "So do you." she said against his mouth. She pulled away reluctantly and grabbed the remote on the couch to turn the TV off. She looked over his outfit and smirked her eyes glued to his muscular legs.

"Won't you be cold?" she asked grabbing a light jacket from the closest.

He shrugged, "probably not and if I am I'll have you to warm me up."

She rolled her eyes and grabbed her little wristlet. "What a gentlemen you are, using your girlfriend to keep you warm." She teased letting him wrap an arm around her shoulders.

Logan smirked and led the way outside to the car. He opened the door for her like a gentlemen and they began to make their way to the car and to the Eclipse of the Heart Dance at the school.

They had been dating for a little over four months now and both of them had never been happier. They had their arguments, but made up in new and creative ways. Veronica helped a lot while Logan was going through the stuff with his dad and when Lilly began to talk to the news stations Veronica helped with that too especially with telling Lilly off.

Now, it was the Eclipse of the Heart dance and Veronica felt like her made for TV movie life was finally complete with the end of the year dance. The year had been crazy, but Logan made it bearable. She was sad to break up with her best friend, but she felt lucky to have Logan. Without Logan she wasn't sure where she would be.

The dance was in full swing when they showed up. The parking lot was full and Logan chivalrously opened the door for her. She hoped out and he looped an arm around her shoulders. She stopped him right before they entered the school.

"I just want to tell you that I've…" she trailed off blushing.

Logan grinned seeing the color rising to her cheeks and lightly lifted her chin so he could see her clearer.

"You what?" he asked curiously.

"I may have wanted you to take me to this dance last year." She said in a hurry.

Logan grinned wider and he shuffled closer.

"Really? I actually wanted to ask you last year, but Lilly said you were supposed to go with Duncan so I never did." he admitted.

"Weren't you hooking up with Lilly at the time." she reminded him giving him a pointed look.

Logan shrugged, "Yeah, but I liked you. Lilly was just…there."

She rolled her eyes and made a disgusted sound making Logan laugh.

"And now I've learned better. Besides, everything you've done for me in this past year has been above and beyond anything I could've expected. You've…no one has ever done what you have." Logan said quietly in a bashful voice.

Veronica smiled slightly and ducked her head.

"Seriously, Ronnie, I just…it's been hard with my dad and everything, but you've really…I just want to say thanks." He struggled to say.

Veronica reached forward and kissed him gently on the lips. The kiss like all of them turned needy and passionate soon after and all Logan wanted to do was pull Veronica back to the car. He pulled away unwillingly and made a frustrated sound.

"We should probably go into the gym before I carry you back to the car and make you scream." He said smirking down at her.

She rolled her eyes and reached forward to kiss him once more before turning to walk into the school.

The gym was almost packed when they got there and Veronica could see Lilly and Weevil in the middle of the dance floor imitating a hip-hop video. Veronica rolled her eyes not in the least surprised and took Logan's hand to lead him to the punch bowl were Dick was secretly spiking the liquid. Dick was one of the few people still talking to Logan after the whole situation with his dad and Veronica couldn't be more grateful. She never particularly liked Dick, but she did think he was loyal for staying with Logan the way he had.

As Dick and Logan began to talk Veronica looked across the gym at Lilly who was making out heavily with Weevil. She thought about the last few months and how it seemed to be every other week Lilly and Weevil were gossiped about since they were on and off continuously. After the tapes came out on Lilly and Aaron Weevil had dumped her and after begging him to take her back he had. It had been a similar situation since then with a continuous circle of breaking up and making up. Veronica wondered if that was just how it was dating Lilly, there was just continuous drama, it happened with Logan and now it was Weevil.

Veronica let her eyes roam throughout the gym and they landed on a couple that had recently gotten together, Duncan and Meg. Duncan according to the grapevine had asked Meg out a few weeks ago and since then they had been almost inseparable. Veronica could understand it. They were perfect for each other. Both of them were too nice for their own good and seemed like the perfect High School couple. Veronica was happy for them, but she knew that Meg was still a bit uncomfortable around her since Duncan had dumped Veronica.

"Do you wanna dance, bobcat?" Logan asked nudging to the dance floor.

Veronica took his hand and led them out to the dance floor just as Time of My Life came on. Veronica smiled to herself her mind going to a sleepover Lilly and her had, had years ago where they watched Dirty Dancing and Logan made fun of them.

"This is kinda perfect." She mumbled resting her head on his shoulder and subtly breathing in his scent.

Logan pulled her closer and moved to the slow song enjoying having her close to him.

"Yeah." He mumbled closing his eyes and tucking her head beneath his chin. She closed her eyes too and they continued to move to the song neither of them wanting to ruin the moment by talking.

Towards the end of the song they heard clacking heels headed their way and they reluctantly opened their eyes as Lilly came to stand in front of them. She looked between them as the end of the song chords played out into Kajagoogoo.

"Hi." Lilly started off and flipped her long blonde hair.

Veronica glanced over at Logan who had a bored look on his face. Several times this stand off had taken place throughout the year and usually it ending up with Veronica telling Lilly off before Logan blew up.

"What do you want Lilly?" Veronica asked already stepping in, in front of Logan, like a shield. Logan would never hit a girl and Veronica knew that, but some of the things Lilly said to him questioned even her own restraint and she had to hold back her own anger.

"To invite you to Shelly Pomroy's after party." Lilly said smirking at the two of them.

"No thanks." Logan said and then wrapped an arm around Veronica and dragged her away.

Both of them were disappointed to notice that Lilly was following them instead of getting the hint.

"It'll be fun and neither of you have been to a party in forever! Please come." Lilly said following after them.

"We aren't coming." Veronica said stopping and turning around to face Lilly.

"Why not? We haven't hung out in forever." She said rolling her eyes playfully.

"Why would we want to hang out with you? After all of the things you've done?" Veronica asked incredulously.

Lilly pouted, "Yeah, but everything is over now. Besides I wasn't the one to bring the tapes to the media's attention." She said glaring at Logan who smirked in return.

"What, I'm trying to say is that I miss you guys and would like to hang out." Lilly said diplomatically.

Veronica blinked surprised. "Why?"

Lilly sighed over dramatically. "Do I really have to spell it out for you? Listen, Duncan and I are taking a family trip to Acapulco Spring Break. I was thinking once we get back maybe we could have a sleep over? Reinstate our weekly tradition." Lilly said hopefully.

Veronica frowned and looked over at Logan who was narrowing his eyes at Lilly in suspicion.

"Lilly…after everything I don't know if we can be friends. You've done some bad things and I don't know if you really…" Veronica trailed off looking uncomfortable.

Lilly nodded sincerely, "I get it, but Veronica, you're the best friend I've ever had and I know I've messed you, but you help people and you've helped me. I just want our friendship back if not now, then in the future."

She tried to say it casually, but Veronica could see the hope shining in her eyes. She missed Lilly too, but it was nothing in comparison to how the last few months had gone because of her mistakes.

"I'll think about it." Veronica said for lack of anything else to say. She wanted to leave the door open to their friendship, just in case, but she was nowhere near ready to forgive her.

Once Lilly nodded Logan took Veronica's arm and led her towards the door announcing he had, had enough of glitter and bullshit. They went back to his car and heartily enjoyed the backseat until it was time for him to take her home.

* * *

><p>A week later at lunch Veronica and Logan sat in their usual table in the middle of the quad. Veronica was attempting to do homework while Logan made bad joked about smart blondes.<p>

"Do you think—" Veronica began and then was interrupted by a curvy Latino girl sitting at their table.

Veronica blinked surprised by the turn of events since generally no one talked to them. Both Logan and her had been deemed social outcasts by the Kanes so no one bothered to talk to them unless they had to.

"Carmen, hi!" Veronica chirped.

Carmen smiled shyly and then looked over at Logan cautiously.

"How can I help you?" Veronica asked.

"Well, I need your help. Your dad is the Sheriff, right?" Carmen asked nervously.

Veronica nodded.

"Well, I'm…I'm kinda of embarrassed about what happened." Carmen said nervously.

Veronica nodded and looked over at Logan with an adorable pout.

"Can you please be a good boyfriend and get me another plate of cold fries?" she asked fluttering her eyelashes.

"I'll do you one better and get them luke warm." He said leaning down to kiss her and then getting up from the bench. Before departing he landed one more kiss to her lips and then took off to the line in the cafeteria.

Veronica turned back to Carmen setting her pencil down.

"What can I help you with, Carmen?" she asked.

Carmen shyly began to tell her about her deteriorating relationship with her boyfriend, Tad, followed by how he was black mailing her.

"I was thinking of talking to the police because I'm not sure what else to do. I mean, that's blackmail, right? Maybe he could demand Tad's phone or something." Carmen said finishing off her story.

Veronica tapped her chin thoughtfully. "You know, Carmen, I think there's another way. How about we make him pay, instead? Make sure he never does this to another girl again." She said her brain already working a mile a minute with the information she had.

Carmen smiled, "What do you have in mind?"

"Leave that to me. But this time tomorrow you'll be one single lady." She said a plan already coming to mind.

Carmen grinned, they exchanged numbers and then she took off to leave Veronica to her scheming. Veronica wasn't aware of it at the time, but she was starting on a path to future endeavors of solving mysteries and helping people.


End file.
